An Author's Nightmare
by Falconess
Summary: I found myself lost in a world I knew everything and yet... really nothing about. Will I ever find the way home? Read on and see! Finished!
1. Not-so-Silent Night

==================================================================  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the A.O.S.T.H. (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) characters, but I don't own... myself? Hold on a sec! Nevermind... Anyways, I'm not trying to make any money is the point... Well, actually the point of the story is... Ha! Thought I was gonna tell you, huh? You have to read it to figure it out. :)  
==================================================================  
  
  
AN AUTHOR'S NIGHTMARE   
  
Written by: Joanie Rich  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Not-so-Silent Night  
  
I smiled and leaned back into my couch as I joyfully watched the last credits of my absolute-favorite-show-in-the-entire-universe, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog flash by.  
  
"-Da-DA...DUM!" I sang along with the ending theme as the metal weight crushed Dr. Robotnik - as it did at the end of every episode. I continued to chuckle to myself as I picked up the remote and set the sleep timer for thirty minutes.  
  
I tossed the remote on the couch's footstool and lazily crossed to my day bed, which was against the wall under a broken wall clock. I had turned out the light to the family room already, and took a last look around to make sure I shut down my computer.  
  
I pulled back the covers and settled in, pulling the covers around me in a tight coccoon. Mom says I do that because Dad used to wrap me up like that when I was a baby. I could never remember of course.  
  
I listened to the continuing sounds of Toon Disney in the darkness of the family room and closed my eyes to block out the flashes of light radiating from the TV.  
  
An hour later, I was jostled awake by the sounds of my two cats chasing each other up and down the staircases of my house. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. They sounded like they fell down the stairs and I heard a metallic thump. I sighed, they probably knocked over the menagerie of stuff sitting by the sink again. Then someone would make me clean it up. I decided to try and get some sleep. If I thought about it too long, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.  
  
I tried to think of a dream, and was again interrupted by a loud thud.   
  
"Stupid cats," I muttered and rolled over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Meee-rrooowwww! HISSS!!" Pepsi, my cat, cried into the dark.  
  
"Pepsi, go away!" I cried sleepily through my covers.  
  
Suddenly I heard nothing more, and the room became eerily silent. I expected Duchess, my sister's cat, to answer back and for them to wrestle around some more.   
  
I rolled over and pulled the covers up over my head. The cats were walking around, but not making much noise. I guessed Duchess must have given up - though usually she was the one who scared Pepsi away, not the other way around.  
  
I sighed and pulled down the covers and tucked them under my chin. I might as well shoo the cats away before trying to go to sleep. I opened my eyes and turned to my left. The house was still shrouded and darkness.   
  
I gasped - two figures were standing beside my bed. I quickly closed my eyes. You've been staying up way too late, I told myself. Now your eyes are playing tricks on you. I slowly opened one eye and my body froze. There were two figures there, staring. I couldn't decide whether to leap up, or to pretend I was asleep.   
  
Tensing my muscles, I threw my covers up towards the figures. I sat up and tried to get off via the foot of my bed while the two struggled with my comforter and sheet. I heard them make a few noises. The ball of my foot barely touched the carpeted floor, when a cold appendage wrapped around my body and another one muffled any scream I could've made.   
  
I kicked my legs around blindly and vainly tried to escape it's grasp. A voice whispered in a grunt, "A little help here," and two more freezing-to-the-touch arms snatched my legs and held them tightly.  
  
Immediately, we started for the stairs. They turned to face them and I saw the strangest sight that made my body stop. My heart fluttered as we walked into a shimmering blue portal that had parked itself halfway up the staircase - my boring old staircase. I braced myself as they pulled me through the swimming vortex.  
  
The world around me flashed with brillant colors of the rainbow that swirled about like food coloring going down a drain. My stomach lurched and I acquired a nasty headache. Within seconds, the swirling halted and suddenly I realized I wasn't in my house and that I certainly wasn't in Kansas City anymore... I didn't even know where here was, or more importantly - who was holding me captive and why? One central question preceded all these, however - was I dreaming?  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Plot 'Chicken's

CHAPTER 2: The Plot 'Chicken's  
  
The moon-lit world that lay before me was like nothing I had ever seen before, but in the deep reaches of my heart... it felt so familiar. Of course, I had no time to really take in the scenery as I was still trying to escape my two captors who relaxed their grip a little, but not enough to allow me to get away. Their metallic skin caused me again to wonder who in the world these bozos were? Bozos couldn't have been closer to the truth.  
  
"Sheesh, you're so clumsy! You almost got us caught!" an all-too familiar screeching voice squawked behind me as they continued to carry me up a winding path.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," a lower voice in front of me whined, "It was that stupid cat-"   
  
He interrupted, "Doh! Nevermind Needle-nose!"  
  
Shivers ran up my spine and into my head - we're they really? I squinted my eyes and tried to make out the figure in front of me. I suddenly recognized a familiar antenna sticking out of its head, and I heard a familiar sound that always reminded me of a squeaky meat grinder...grinder? That sounded like... But, no! It could'nt be them, I told myself. You're just scaring yourself, I tried to reassure myself. They do not exist.  
  
It sure felt like they were real, I added, as we neared the top of the hill they had been steadily climbing.  
  
At the top I cranned my neck and saw a two-story circular building that tilted extremely to the left, reminding me of the Tower of Pisa. A few sparse lights were on inside. Beside the building, I caught glimpse of a dark statue that rose up taller than the building itself. I cringed, there was no way on... Could it be? Was it?  
  
We stopped in front of the door and the figure in front of me bent down, picked up something and unlocked the front door. We entered and the door slammed behind us, making the well-lit front hall quake a little. I now saw my one of my captors clearly... Grounder!  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw - my mind was in a state of wonder and suspense. If that really was Grounder, then the other one had to be... Scratch! The two of them made up Dr. Robotnik's Super-Special-Sonic-Search & Smash Squad (SSSSS Squad for short), at least - that's who they were in the cartoon show. They were giants compared to me, they had always looked so small on the TV screen.  
  
Judging from what I saw on the outside, this would have to be Robotnik's Fortress on the Hill, with the familiar golden statue of himself parked next to it. I desperately struggled to get a better view. Most of what I could see was the ceiling. I turned and noticed the egg-shaped tables and pictures that confirmed my theory. But why did they bring me here? How in the world did I get myself into this mess anyway?   
  
We passed a large staircase and halted in front of two familiar half-egg-shaped double-doors. Grounder put out a drill, turned it into a hand and knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh, your Perniciousness!" Scratch sang in a sing-songy voice, "We're back!"  
  
Shattering glass echoed in the room, and footsteps stomped towards the door, a low growling accompanying them. Scratch and Grounder leapt back as the doors blasted open.   
  
In the doorway stood a excessively obese man with piercing red eyes and two bright orange mustaches sticking out of his lumpy nose... it was none other than the top of Mobius's villains - Dr. Robotnik - better known as an "eggbelly slimeball". His voice rang out in thunderous tones, "YOU IDIOTS! I WAS SO CLOSE TO-" he raised a fist to strike them and they instantly cringed and dropped me to the floor. His eyes suddenly focused on me, staring silently.   
  
His scowl melted away and he modified his voice to one of poised confidence and forced politeness that I recognized immediately, "Oh... So you two blundering bots finally did something right... I'll have to make a record of this..."   
  
Puzzled, they looked at each other, and then quickly grabbed my arms - not that I was brave enough to try and escape.  
  
Robotnik held up a hand, "No need for that boys. I would like to talk to Miss Rich myself," my mouth dropped open when he muttered my last name, he continued, "We mustn't come across as crude," he perfectly enunciated every syllable and hung on the last word, drawing it out. His mouth drew up in a almost devilish smile.  
  
"Are you sure, your most patientness?" Grounder shyly asked, as they let go of me.  
  
"YES!" he yelled, "I mean, you two go help Coconuts on Sewer Patrol."  
  
"But sir!" Scratch pleaded, "We did exactly what you asked!"  
  
"Exactly," He said, coming closer and putting a hand on their shoulders and leading them down the hall, "I don't want you to get cocky!" He pushed them away as I looked around for an escape route. I tiptoed towards what I thought was the kitchen door.  
  
Robotnik whirled around, "I wouldn't go in there, if I were you," he walked back towards me, "That's where I keep my expensive experimental explosives - we wouldn't want any 'accidents', would we?" he grinned as I shook my head. He gestured in towards the lab, and I reluctantly went inside, slowly gathering my courage.  
  
He shut the doors and continued to talk, "Let's talk business, shall we?" he indicated a chair beside a table of broken glassware.  
  
"How... How do you know my name, Robotnik?" I asked a bit shakily, then raising my voice, "And what do you want from me?"  
  
He chuckled, "Such harsh questions, maybe I should be asking the same to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been monitoring different universal dimensions through my Dimensional Matter Displacer - which is also how I was able to bring you here," he walked toward a jumbo 2 by 10 foot computer screen and console. He pushed a few buttons and continued, "I was able to connect to your planet's 'web' and discovered that you know many secret things about me and my... associates..." I glanced at the screen and saw him pull up my AOSTH website, Sonic Land, "How did you find this information?"   
  
"In my world, you are just cartoon characters..."  
  
Again, he laughed loudly, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
I nodded, and he laughed again, "Though it doesn't matter that you know about me, that doesn't interest me," he edged closer, "But what does is your data about a certain pesky hedgehog I've been-"  
  
"I won't tell you anything," I interrupted him and turned away.  
  
I heard him growl and he turned me around, leaned down, and glared at me in my eyes, "Oh, you will, my dear," he snarled, as my body began to quake in fear, "Or you will never see your precious home again," he released me and maniacally laughed a little. And to think I had used to laugh at it.  
  
"Sonic will-" he turned when I mentioned his nemesis.  
  
"Oh let's be realistic, my dear, shall we?" he rumbled with a chortle, "That cocky little rodent isn't aware that you even exist," he spit out the last words, the comment struck me hard, and my head and hope drooped, "Help me," he added, "And I shall not only send you home, but 'richly' reward you as well."  
  
I snuffed at that offer.  
  
"You have no other choice," he frowned, "If you do not help me, I will throw you in my dungeon..."   
  
"But, it is still your choice to make," he walked back to the console.  
  
My heart never felt so low. How could I get out of this. He was right that no one knew nor cared I was here. I couldn't risk getting locked away, then all hope would be gone. As much as I hated it, I had to accept his offer. I figured that if I stayed around long enough, I could discover how his machine worked and get myself home.  
  
"All right," I answered, "What do you want to know?" I heaved a sigh and prayed I was doing the right thing.  
  
He perked up at my answer and turned around, "Excellent," he crooned, "See how everything works out so nicely when sensible people cooperate?"  
  
Robotnik's voice was really beginning to tug on my nerves.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. A Lady's Maid

Chapter 3: A Lady's Maid  
  
Luckily for me, Robotnik determined it was too late at night to plan any evil schemes. Before he sent me to bed, however, he demonstrated one of his favorite inventions, his Robot-Maker.  
  
Quite frankly, I was scared, not only because it usually backfired in the show, but that he was creating a maid-bot to follow me around. That was all I needed, I sighed.  
  
He piled cleaning supplies, miscellaneous make-up products, one of those 'complimentary' hotel mints that they put on your pillow, and a bouquet of flowers into the machine. I stepped back as the lights flashed wildly, the machine vibrated, and puffs of smoke spewed out the opening. I heard a bot roll out of the machine.   
  
"Voi-la!" he cried, "Electra, the Robo-Maid!"  
  
One large tire propelled her around as she puttered to Robotnik. He whispered some instructions into her bat-like ears. Her two mascara-covered green eyes looked like marbles sitting on hoses, and she had pink pinchers for hands. The rest of her body casing was a lavender color. At one point he must of mentioned me, because she rotated her eyes toward me and smiled.  
  
She nodded her oval head, and then puttered my way. She was little more than 5 feet tall, almost exactly my height. Grabbing my wrist gently, she spoke in a mechanically soothing voice, "This way, Sweets!" She had a slight lisp.  
  
What else could I do? After a few minutes of her leading me around the fortress, she located my room. Inside, it was only a smudge bigger than a walk-in closet, with a window at the end of the room, just above the small cot-like bed. At least it was better than the dungeon, I think.  
  
A full-length oval mirror hung on the wall. I cautiously looked into it, and sighed. I hadn't transformed into anything, and was still wearing my pjs - coral reef shorts and top that my Aunt made for me. My aunt, my family, would I ever see them again?  
  
I tried to run my fingers through my now scruffy auburn hair, but to no avail. I turned and saw that Electra was standing in the doorway.  
  
She seemed startled, "Didn't mean to stare, Sweets," she said, "But do you need anything?"   
  
"Call me Joanie," I said, "And... if it isn't too much trouble," I added, "Could I please have a change of clothes for tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing, Sweets!" she smiled warmly, "Sewing is my specialty!" she opened her front compartment and pulled out coils of thread, and a needle pincushion. She was almost as well-equiped as Grounder! She asked me, "What color do you prefer?"   
  
"Um... I don't know..." I looked at her colors again, "Pink or purple will work... I guess- Thank you, Electra."  
  
"My pleasure, Sweets!" She then closed the door. Unfortunately I heard the lock click as well. I guess they didn't trust me. They had a right to.   
  
I stepped onto the bed and opened the window. There wasn't a screen on it, and the chilly night air swept in. I poked my head out and peered down. There was no way I could jump out and hope to live. I realized I was in a cartoon world, but I didn't feel like testing if the physics worked on me.  
  
I looked up and could see for miles along the landscape. Mobius certainly was every bit as beautiful as earth, though with a few distinct color differences. Around the fortress was dirt and rocks, but further down I could see patches of red, blue, and purple grasses dotted with trees of all shapes and sizes. The navy sky above was airbrushed with milky white stars, and I watched the twin moons move slowly across the sky.  
  
As I gazed out, I couldn't help but wonder what Sonic and Tails were up to. At this time of night, probably snoozing, I thought. "I should get to bed to," I said aloud.   
  
My heart leaped at the thought of actually seeing or even meeting them. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to use all I had (until now) considered 'useless cartoon trivia' against them.  
  
I crawled under the covers and wrapped myself up. "Please help me to get through this Lord," I prayed, "I just don't know what to do..." I yawned and closed my eyes, "And thanks for Electra..." I once again fell asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Breakfast at Robotnik's

===================================================  
*Author's Notes (A/N)*  
===================================================  
-Thank you, Anthony for taking care of Borg! ;D   
-By Borg's flame, I guess I didn't make it clear enough... This story takes place in the 'CARTOON' Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - not in the Sonic video games...   
-(Well technically Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine is set in AOSTH, but still! :D)  
-In case you're curious readers, this story is based on a real dream that I had...  
-Well, on with the story!  
===================================================  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: Breakfast at Robotnik's  
  
I slept more soundly than I thought I would, and was awakened by a knock at the door. I tumbled out of the bed and smacked into the hard floor. I suddenly realized where I was, and stood up.   
  
The lock clicked and opened a crack as two eyes extended in. They pulled back and the door opened all the way. Electra entered the room, shut the door, and went about making the bed.  
  
Two more hands extended out of her front compartment and she revealed a royal purple t-shirt and blue denim shorts which she folded and set on the end of the made bed. She then deposited a stack of undergarmets, a pair of socks, and even a pair of slip-on shoes on top of the clothes.  
  
"Wow! Thanks!" I said, admiring the clothes, "These are perfect-" She suddenly pulled out a comb and brush and attacked my hair.  
  
"You'd better hurry," she said, returning her comb and brush to her compartment, and crossing to the door, "Breakfast is in 10 minutes."  
  
"Breakfast?" I asked, taking my favorite scrunchie out of my pjs' pocket and putting up my hair.  
  
"You are hungry, aren't you, Sweets?"  
  
"Breakfast?" I repeated with a chuckle.  
  
"I will wait outside. Just knock when you are finished," and with that she left. It only took me a matter of seconds to get dressed, and I knocked on the door.  
  
Again she led me around the fortress. We soon arrived in the kitchen, and she sat me down in a barstool at the kitchen counter. She pulled out an apron and tied it on, "What would you like?" I glanced around the room, we're the only ones here.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
She ignored my question, "Coffee? Juice? Hot chocolate?"  
  
"Orange juice, please," I sighed and peered around, the sun was just poking up above the horizon outside the window. I checked my watch, then I realized I had no idea if it was accurate or not.  
  
Electra puttered over to the counter and placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me along with a glass of juice, "Eat up," she said, as I began to dig in, "We haven't got much time..."  
  
"Time for what?" I asked between bites and gulps.  
  
"I... I wasn't supposed to let you out... But... well..." she thought about this, "It wouldn't be very maid-like for me not to serve you breakfast..." She quickly opened the door and checked the hallway.  
  
"Why is a robot like you helping me?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well! Just because I'm a robot doesn't make me evil!" she huffed and turned away.  
  
What had I done? I couldn't believe I said that, "Electra, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"  
  
She sighed, "No, I'm sorry, Sweets... I didn't mean to shout. I don't really like Dr. Robotnik, and I want to help you as much as I can."  
  
"Then will you help me escape?" I asked, gulping down the last of my juice.  
  
"I can't..." she came back and looked into my eyes, "He'll recycle me into spare parts if were to help you escape. I would if I..."  
  
"That's alright," I sighed, as she took away my breakfast dishes, "But if I get out of here, I want to help you too."  
  
"Really? You mean that?" she puttered over to me.  
  
I was about to add a thought, when the whole fortress shook wildly. Black pots and pans hanging above the counter fell and I ducked under the countertop, "What's going on?"  
  
"Sounds like they're back from hedgehog hunting," she said picking up the strewn pots.   
  
A sudden explosion echoed and I looked out the window. Dr. Robotnik and the SSSSS Squad crashed into the Robotnik statue and it fell over on them. I giggled a bit at this funny sight, "More like a badnik beating..." I laughed.  
  
Electra grabbed my wrist, "Hurry, we gotta get you back before they get inside!" I nodded and she practically dragged me back. We started to head up the stairs in the front hall when the front doorway fell off its hinges and Robotnik stomped in, a little charred and dusty from the crash.  
  
"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, a few portraits shaking off the walls. Scratch and Grounder crawled in behind him, carrying a few of their broken parts. I cringed, as I felt his eyes look at us, "WHAT? What are you doing out?"  
  
Scratch and Grounder dropped their parts and stared in wonder at Electra. I guessed they hadn't seen a girl bot since Breezy was around.  
  
Electra puttered down the stairs, "I'm sorry sir, but I- I mean she-"  
  
"SORRY?" He yelled again and shook his fists in anger, "You stupid-" he rose a hand to strike her.   
  
"Leave her alone!" I cried, pushing myself in front of her. Everyone stood still, and Robotnik withdrew his hand in amazement.  
  
This didn't last for long, however, and he pulled me away, "Scratch! Grounder!" They reassembled themselves and hurried over.  
  
"Y-yes sir?" Scratch asked, afraid that they would be the next targets of his fury.  
  
"Take this juvenile delinquent to the lab," he thrust me at them and we toppled onto the floor, "And make sure she doesn't escape," he growled.   
  
"You can count on us sir!" Grounder saluted and snatched my arm.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of!" he commented, and then turned to Electra, "As for you... You are demoted to sewer patrol until I can decide a proper punishment," she sadly puttered away down the hall. I would help Electra, if it took me all I had.  
  
"That heinous hedgehog will be mine before sundown, and by tomorrow morning... Mobius will be MINE!!! HA, HA, HA, HA!!!"  
  
We walked in the direction of the lab as his chilling laugh echoed up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Scratch, who was that girl bot?" Grounder asked.  
  
I saw my chance to recruit some help, "Her name is Electra," I said.  
  
"No one asked you," Scratch sneered at me.  
  
"Really?" Grounder asked me, "What's she like?"  
  
"Sweet as a fresh can of motor oil," I said, suddenly wondering how in the world I came up with that, "And smart too!"  
  
"Wow..." Grounder sighed. I guess I wasn't the only one lost in another dimension.  
  
"Forget about her dork droid," Scratch yelled at him, "You heard Robotnik-"   
  
"Why don't you guys ever stand up to him?" I interrupted.  
  
"Gee... I don't know-" Grounder said, then Scratch pounded him on the head.  
  
"Because he'd break us into tiny transmitters - that's why!" Scratch answered for him, "Besides, he created us!"  
  
"Where else could we go... It's our home," Grounder chided in.  
  
"Some home," I sighed, as we reached the lab.  
  
"Why do you care?" Scratch eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I am you guys' number one fan!" I smiled.  
  
"Fan? Really?" Grounder perked up at this discovery.  
  
"Doh! She's probably lying to save her skin!" Scratch argued.  
  
"I'm not, you can check my website on Robotnik's computer if you don't believe me!" I pointed to it.  
  
"Website? What's that?" Grounder asked.  
  
"You hold her, I'll check it out," Scratch told him, and he headed over to console. Luckily, Robotnik hadn't closed his connection and my website was still up.  
  
"Looks like this is all about Sonic... yuck!" he pushed a few buttons and searched the site, "Wait!" I could see he found the page I hoped he would.  
  
"SSSSS Squad Room?" He pulled up the page. Pictures of Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts appeared, along with text and... "Awards... For us?"  
  
"Let me see, Scratch!" Grounder cried, dragging me along towards the console, "Oooh wow! Gee, you really are our fan!"  
  
"And I want to help you guys get out of here, away from Robotnik for good!"  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Scratch stared down at me.  
  
"What reason do you have to stay? All Robotnik does is abuse you and make you do all his dirty work. If you leave, you can do the things that you want to do."  
  
"We can form a heavy metal band! YEAH!" Grounder cheered.  
  
"Stupid, we can't play any instruments!" Scratch bonked him on the head again, "Besides, what would we do if we broke down, or fell apart, huh Miss Know-it-all?"  
  
"Robotnik's not the only genius scientist on Mobius you know," I answered.  
  
"Oh yeah! Name one," he dared me, smiling at his obvious win.  
  
"I'll do better than that - I'll name three!" I retorted as Scratch's beak dropped open, "Professor Von Schlemmer, Professor Caninestein, and I'm sure Tails wouldn't mind giving you a tune up."  
  
"She's got a point, Scratch," Grounder added, "Why don't we - at least for a little while..."  
  
"I really do care about you guys," I said, "I hate the way he treats you. You guys deserve better than this."  
  
Scratch's scowl melted a little, "I don't get it... Nobody's ever cared about us before..."  
  
"It's high time someone did," I said, "Robots are peopl- er... You guys have rights too."  
  
Grounder wiped a tear, and Scratch turned away.  
  
The lab doors burst open, shattering the peaceful moment. Robotnik trudged toward us.  
  
"What are you two doing on MY computer! Get off right NOW!" He growled, "If you two were playing Solitaire again, I'll-" We backed away from the computer as he stared at the screen, "Hmm... What?" He turned his fury onto me.  
  
"So I'm an 'eggbelly slimeball' eh? You dare create a cyber-shrine for my dundering droids and insult me? You are walking on thin ice, my dear... That is cracking... by the second..." He pushed a button on the console and the monitor flickered off with some static fuzz.  
  
Robotnik crossed to a lab table and returned with a rather oversized hypodermic needle. My stomach churned.  
  
"I obviously can't trust you to give me the data I need, so I will have to use 'other' means," he squirted the air out until a few drips of the orange liquid spewed out the top.   
  
I never did like needles, but this was too much. I struggled and pulled at Scratch and Grounder, "No, don't!" He inched closer and before I could do anything else, jabbed it into my arm. Tears welled up in my eyes, as he injected the liquid and then released it, applying a quick black bandage in it's place. I sniffled a little.   
  
"Oh, did I hurt you?" his voice overflowing with sarcasm.  
  
"What are you dumb bots staring at?" he yelled. I turned and saw a look I hadn't seen in their eyes very often - it was one of concern. Did they feel sorry... for me?   
  
"Get out of here, and never go near my computer again!" he pointed towards the door. They nodded and quickly left, leaving me alone with him.  
  
He clutched me by my shirt collar and set me down in a chair, "Now, what should I ask you first? Hmm... Decisions, decisions..."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Friends in Odd Places

*****  
A/N: Thanks to everyone one who has reviewed my story! (Especially to: Anthony, Arion, Rannchan, and Toni! You guys are way past cool! :D) I appreciate each and every review. :) OH, and don't worry, the heroes are coming, just not yet!  
*****  
  
CHAPTER 5: Friends in Odd Places  
  
Robotnik paced around, testing questions in his head, until he found the perfect one, "What is Sonic's ultimate weakness?"  
  
"In this dimension?" I asked him, making his face scrunch up in anger, "Or the other five?"  
  
"I am this close," he displayed a width between his fingers, "To imprisioning you... or worse!"  
  
"Well... he..." a strange feeling flowed into my mind and suddenly the room started to close in on me, my head began to throb. Stupid serum, I thought as I held my head with my hands and tried to shake it off.  
  
"Yes?" he pulled out a recorder and set it on the table, turning it on.  
  
"He's... got an ego problem," I spit out, the throbbing starting to go away, "He's too prideful and thinks he's the fastest thing on two feet," with each thing I added, the pain became a faint memory, "He tries to do everything himself, refusing help. He also shows off, and that is what always gets him into trouble."  
  
"Not what I wanted, but interesting... So why does Sonic continue to defeat me?"  
  
This one I actually wanted to tell him, "Because you treat your minions like garbage, you should treat your robots better!" As much as I hated helping him, I figured this was better than the headache.  
  
"I should what?" His eyes popped out.  
  
"Part of their stupidity comes from you- why, if you would teach them yourself or even attempt to give them some basic intelligence- even just rewarding them occasionally would give them the motivation to-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" he yelled. I figured he wouldn't listen to that suggestion. He then lowered his tone, "You're dodging my questions - quite clever - But you can't weasel out of this one... How can I defeat Sonic once and for all?" A sickeningly evil smile appeared on his face. He couldn't wait for an answer.  
  
Why did he have to ask that? I thought as the headache started to come on, I thought I had this situation under control. I sighed, I couldn't let the headache come back, but how could I help him? True, I had never met them, but how could I exchange my freedom for theirs? It was wrong. The pain traveled through my sinuses and even my eyes pulsated.   
  
"You have to..." I cringed, what was I saying? Robotnik leaned in closer to catch every word I spoke as if they were pure gold, "...to seperate him..." my inward being cried out to stop, but I went on, "from all his friends... A house divided will easily fall..." Why couldn't I stop?   
  
Tears formed in my eyes, "All his friends must completely turn against him, and... then you can easily capture him... Next you must completely subdue all... hope of ever... escaping," the tears fell down, but the serum was taking its toll on me, "And make him believe that his life is worth... nothing. Then,"   
  
I took in a breath. Robotnik was eating this up, and looked on the verge of giggling with delight, "when he is at his... weakest... You have to destroy him... immediately, without hesistation... any toying with him will cause you to fail miserably..." the headache lifted, but my spirit was dashed to pieces and I began to sob softly. I hated crying in front of this glorified jerk, but I felt so low, so guilty. How could I?  
  
"Ha, HA! Now... We are getting somewhere!" he rubbed his hands together and thought up another question to throw at me, "Have I ever gotten close to these 'plots' of yours?" Great, now he made me sound like the evil genius!  
  
The pain quickly returned, "No... But your mother has... once."  
  
"Mama? That ingrate! No fair! She always..." He continued to ramble, clenched his fists and stomped around. I guess I brought up the wrong topic. I was able to wipe my face, and collect myself while he stomped about in a hissy fit.  
  
This display was cut short by a piercing alarm coming from his computer. It took him a few seconds to realize there was one - sheesh, how self-absorbed can a guy get? He hurried over to it - and seeing Robotnik hurry to anything is pretty amusing in itself.  
  
"What? Now?" He pressed a few buttons on the console, and security cameras of his fortress appeared, "How could that ridiculous rodent be in here now? I just fought him thirty minutes ago!!!" He checked all of his cameras.  
  
Sonic was in here? Wow! I couldn't believe it! Was this my chance to get home? And why did he come? Usually Robotnik intiated the attack and not him. I sighed, "He didn't come to help me, that's for sure," I mumbled.  
  
One of the lab doors creaked open, and Grounder poked his head in. He smiled at me. What in the world was going on? He burst through the doors crying, "Dr. Robotnik! Dr. Robotnik! The hedgehog has gotten past your security system and is running through the fortress!"  
  
"What? But I can't find him on my-" the security cameras flicked off, "No! He must've disabled my security cameras! He kept working at the console, "DRAT! Stupid computer!"  
  
"EEK! There he goes!" Grounder pointed out the door.  
  
"What? GRRRR!!" Robotnik stomped out the door, "Where did he go now?" He exited the lab and continued to search.  
  
"Come on," Grounder tugged on my arm, "While he's busy!"  
  
"What's going on, Grounder? Is Sonic really here?"  
  
He laughed, "Nope! But you should've seen the looks on your faces!" He led me out the door, and we peered around, "Hee-hee! He'll be looking for hours!"  
  
"But how did...?" The confusion was starting to make me dizzy!   
  
"I tripped the alarm, and Scratch took care of the security system!" He said proudly as we snuck down the halls.  
  
Suddenly Robotnik's footsteps echoed in the hallway, "Hurry, hide!" Grounder shoved me under a hall table and pushed a vase in front of it. He began taking himself apart and scattered the parts in the hall. Then in a fit worthy of Shakespeare, he toppled over and moaned.  
  
Robotnik came upon the diasterous scene, and I made myself as small as possible, closing my eyes, and trying not to breathe.  
  
"Ooooo! The world is spinning!" Grounder groaned.  
  
"Ohh! That hedgehog will pay for this treacherous tomfoolery! Which way did he go?" Robotnik growled.  
  
"He went towards the east wing..." he replied weakly.  
  
With that, Robotnik charged on down the hallway, "Argh!!! Where's a good harpoon gun when you need one?"  
  
Grounder put himself back together as I crawled out of my hiding place. I found his drill nose and held it in my hands. It was also a lot bigger than it looked on TV, bigger than both my hands, but suprisingly lightweight, "Thanks, but why are you guys helping me?"  
  
He attached his arm and moved it around a bit, "Well, you're the only who's ever stood up for one of us... I mean, you protected a robot!"  
  
Pictures of Electra flashed in my mind. I hoped she would be okay. I then studied the drill nose in my hands.   
  
"I was also kinda spying and heard you tell Robotnik... Nobody's ever really cared about... us," he searched around on the ground.  
  
"Oh, here's your nose!" I handed it to him.   
  
He smiled, and put it back in it's place. It definitely completed him, "Hurry, before he comes back," he turned his drill into a hand and reached out. I grabbed it and we raced towards the front hall. Never in a million years did I imagine that a robot would help me, especially to escape Dr. Robotnik!  
  
After a few twists and turns, we reached the front hall. Scratch was waiting for us and waved, "The coast is clear! He's running around on the second floor, bwah-ha-ha-ha!"  
  
"Guys, do you know how to work the Dimensional Matter Displacer?" I asked, "I think it's my only way home..."  
  
They scratched their heads, "Um... I guess not," Grounder said, "Sorry..."  
  
"You'd better go while you have the chance," Scratch said opening the front door, "We can't keep him busy all day."  
  
"But I don't know where to go," I said. Then again, I couldn't stay here, I added to myself.  
  
A voice broke our conversation, "Oo-oo-oo! Dr! She's over here! I found her! I did! I did!" Coconuts skidded into the room, and tripped on a rug. Electra puttered in behind him.  
  
I ran for the door, but Coconuts leapt and tackled me, "No ya don't! Na-uh!"  
  
"Coconuts!" Scratch and Grounder tried to pry him off, "She's on our side! Lay off!" They wrestled around, but Coconuts wouldn't let go.  
  
"Good job, Boys!" My heart sank, as Dr. Robotnik ran in, obviously out of breath, "Don't let her get away!"  
  
Coconuts started chattering, "Dr. Robotnik! Scratch and Grounder were-" They tried to shush him up. Luckily, Robotnik never listens to Coconuts anyway.  
  
"I don't know how you pulled that stunt off, you little brat," the bots backed off as he grabbed my shirt-collar again, "But I won't let it happen again."  
  
"You caught me," I said nervously, "Guess I can't fool you."  
  
He studied my face carefully, I couldn't let him find out that his SSSSS Squad had actually helped someone.  
  
"Back to your positions!" he yelled to the four bots. They scrambled around and left the room, going in seperate directions.  
  
He dragged me back to the lab once again, "This time, you won't escape," he thrust me into a chair and tied me to it.  
  
Why hadn't I escaped when I had the chance? I felt like kicking myself.  
  
"You've given me the advantage I need to get rid of Sonic once and for all! But, I'm not done with you yet. There's far too much valuable information in your cranium for it to go to waste... Meanwhile, I shall put my master plan into action..." with that said, he picked up a box of tools and began to construct something in the back of the lab. I tried to look behind me and see what exactly he was doing, but it hurt my neck muscles too much to stare for very long.   
  
Before long, the door creaked open again and I saw Grounder, Coconuts, Scratch and Electra's eyes peer inside. They looked at me and then at Dr. Robotnik. What were they going to do? I hoped Robotnik wouldn't catch them spying on him. They ducked back outside the door and my hopes crashed again. I couldn't tell who was on what side anymore, and I certainly didn't want to find out what Robotnik's so-called, "Master Plan" was. Though I had a sickening feeling that I would find out soon enough.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Working Out the Bugs

*********************************  
A/N: Guess what? They're heeeeeerrrreeee! :D   
Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm back from Spring Break now, so I have to do homework first, stories second... You know how it goes... ;)  
*********************************  
  
CHAPTER 6: Working Out the Bugs  
  
It seemed like hours had passed before Robotnik cried out, "Eureka!! HA-ha,ha!" He finished constructing his surprise and strolled past me, "The hedgehog will just loathe this!"  
  
I tried to turn and see what it was, but all I could make out was a metal box the size of a refrigerator.   
  
He opened the lab doors and shouted, "SCRATCH! GROUNDER! GET IN HERE!" He headed back towards his latest creation.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the door, "Yes, sir? You called?" Scratch asked.  
  
"I want you to marvel at my lastest and greatest attempt at evil genius!"  
  
"Accent on attempt," I mumbled inaudibly.   
  
"Behold, the Aerial Arthropod Author 3000! Or to use it's convenient acronym, the A3!" Robotnik stood back and admired his creation.   
  
"Wow, that's a really nasty looking... um... box, sir," Grounder replied weakly.  
  
"Ohh, there's an even nastier surprise within the box!" Robotnik laughed maniacally, and I heard him pull a lever.  
  
I turned and saw the front open and thousands of pairs of red eyes awakened. In a flash, the robotic creatures flew out of the box, and buzzed about the room. A couple zipped by me quicker than a fly ever could. They were bug-like with long spiral tails and curved wings like crescent moons. A horrendous clicking noise radiated from their wings beating the air. It was enough to drive me nuts.  
  
A whistle sounded over the noise, and immediately the creatures changed direction and flew back into the box as the door slammed shut.  
  
"No offense sir," Scratch said, "But I don't think a few bugs will stop the hedgehog," he ducked, preparing for the worst.  
  
"None taken," Robotnik replied in a strangely calm tone, "I knew such a complex concept would evade your... simple mind," he patted him on the head, "He will be able to stop a few bugs - that will make him cocky. Then, when I launch thousands of them, he will be utterly overwhelmed! My bugs also have an added surprise feature..."  
  
"So what do we have to do?" Grounder asked.  
  
"You two, are going to lead Sonic here to the fortress - by any means necessary. These intricate creatures only work within a certain radius of their control unit. If you can handle that easy task, I will intiate the rest of the plan."  
  
"Oh, okay..." Scratch and Grounder nodded.  
  
"Well... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he yelled, "Get going!" They split the scene almost as fast as Sonic himself.   
  
I couldn't help feeling that this was all my fault. If it weren't for me, Robotnik would have never even thought of his 'A3' thingy.  
  
Robotnik wheeled his new creation next to the door of the lab. I could see it much better now, but there wasn't really anything to look at. The A3 was little more than a tall metal container with a lever on the side. He opened the door, and again a storm of the creatures emerged. He opened the lab doors and shooed them out. Many more sat inside, waiting - their evil eyes blinking.  
  
I couldn't stand to look at them any longer, and turned away. As much as I hated Sonic falling into a trap, I hoped he would get here soon.  
  
  
*****  
  
The action finally started with an explosion - or a bang to be precise. Robotnik ran out into the hall to see what the commotion was about. Then the security alarm went off again, this time red lights flashed around.  
  
"Ready or not, Ro-blob-nik! Here I come!" My ears picked up one of the most encouraging sounds I ever heard. My heart beat faster. I hoped this time it was him.  
  
Robotnik backed up into the room and barracaded the door. He smiled to himself, "That's it hedgehog, come to your doom..." He crossed to the A3 and hid behind it.  
  
A dull rumbling followed as something buzzed through the doors. Only one guy I knew on Mobius uses a triple spin. The doors crashed with a thud and a cloud of saw dust blew about. A figure stepped through as it cleared up.   
  
"Huh?" Sonic the Hedgehog glanced about, looking for Robotnik, "Here Buttnik, Buttnik! Where are you?"  
  
I gasped, I never knew Sonic was that tall. From his smoking-red sneaks to his stylish blue quills, I'd know him anywhere. And I would never blame Sonnet again for being such a groupie - he was a hunk!  
  
Tails peered in behind him, "Stay back, little bro," he warned. This was even better! Tails was here too!   
  
I suddenly snapped out of my dream-like celebrity stupor. I had to warn him, "Look out! He's behind the... thingy!" I pointed with my toe.   
  
That had to be the lamest thing I ever said in my entire life. Now I really felt like kicking myself.  
  
Tails and Sonic stared at me in sheer puzzlement, "What? Who - what are you?"  
  
Robotnik seized this chance and released a stream of bug-bots from the A3. More came out one by one every few seconds.  
  
"What the- Not those again! I thought we destroyed them all!" he darted about the room, dodging bugs and buzz-sawing them into smithereens. Tails flew into the melee and tried to help out his friend.  
  
There were literally hundreds of the horrid things buzzing about in tight formations. I could see Robotnik clapping his hands with joy at his creations. Sonic and Tails managed to swat a good deal of them, but more kept flowing from the A3.  
  
"Sonic, there's too many of them!" Tails shouted over the noise as he ducked and a squadron of them crashed into the wall, their parts making a sizeable mess on the lab floor.  
  
"We can take 'em keed!" he replied, spinning into a mini-tornado which sucked up about fifty of them.  
  
"That's what you think, hedgehog!" Robotnik reached into the A3 and pulled out a control box. He pressed a button, and all the bugs emitted a spherical field of sparking electricity around themselves.  
  
A dozen flew staight at Sonic, "YYYEEEOWCH!" he burned himself on one of them, "These guys are hot!"  
  
"Let's raise the voltage a little, shall we?" Robotnik chortled as he turned a dial.   
  
My eyes darted about, searching for some way to help out. I spied a piece of metal piping just inches from my chair. I stretched my legs and tried to roll it towards me. After a couple of tries, I was successful and rolled it on top of my feet.   
  
I swung my legs a few times for momentum and then launched it into the air. It flew spinning across the room, bugs dodging it. I watched with glee as it smacked into the insides of the A3, leaving a large dent and a few sparks flew out, "Score!" I shouted.   
  
"You little pest!" Robotnik shouted as the A3 began to totter back and forth from the blow. Sonic sped up and rammed into it, sending it falling backwards. Robotnik tried to hold it up, but he failed and it toppled over, pinning him to the ground. He grumbled, but couldn't seem to get it off. The A3 door slammed shut, preventing more from being released.   
  
Another swarm made a beeline for Tails, "Tails! Behind you!" I shouted. He turned just as they attacked him. They shocked him horribly, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"TAILS! NO!" Sonic triple-spinned through the clouds of bugs. A large group of the glowing bugs formed a wall of electricity, stopping Sonic in his tracks. Two more groups flew straight at him. At the last second, he leaped into the air, and one group smashed into the barrier, making their circuits overload and fall to the floor. The other group flew up and chased Sonic across the room.  
  
About thirty remained in the lab and they all swarmed around Sonic, his back against the wall, "Come on, I'll take you all on!"  
  
A spray of water flew across the room. I looked and saw Grounder, Electra, Coconuts, and Scratch holding a hose. The water shorted out every last one of them, and they fell harmlessly to the floor.  
  
As they did this, Sonic stood in complete shock, unable to blink or move. He then snapped back into reality and sped over to Tails.  
  
The bots threw the trickling hose into the hallway and rushed to me. Electra cut through my bonds, and I ran towards Sonic and Tails. The bots followed me, Electra right behind, the other three keeping a sizeable distance from Sonic.  
  
Tails looked pale and I could see he wasn't breathing. Sonic seemed to be in a panic of indecision, "Tails! Tails!" he gently tried to wake him up. I knew what I had to do.   
  
I bent down, "I know first aid. I can help," I reassured him.   
  
Putting an ear to Tails' chest, I listened and watched for a breath - nothing. I tilted his head back and blew a rescue breath into him, and then another. I listened and watched his chest again.  
  
"Come on," I whispered, and then blew two more breaths into him. This time, he coughed and began to shiver uncontrollably, though at least he was breathing again.  
  
"Keep his legs above his head," I instructed Sonic. He picked them up. I picked up his wrist and felt around for pulse. He had one, "Got a blanket, Electra?"  
  
"Certainly, Sweets," she brandished one from her compartment and I covered up Tails. He was still shivering though not as much. I sighed. Thank you Lord for Baby-sitting Safety class, I prayed.  
  
I turned to Sonic, "Just to be safe, he should see a doctor."  
  
"Thanks, um..." he seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"Joanie."  
  
Robotnik began to stir and I heard the A3 tumble over.  
  
"Hurry, before he gets up!" I picked up Tails and carefully passed him to Sonic.  
  
"But why are you here? What's going on?"  
  
Robotnik moaned, and I heard his familiar grumble, "No time... Just go," I added, "But please come back... I need your help."  
  
Sonic now looked determined, "I will, and thanks again," He stood up and sped out the door, leaving me with Electra.   
  
I felt my heart drop to the floor. I hated this. I was so close to getting home, and now, my chance was gone again. Electra placed her pincher on my shoulder, "That was real brave," she commented. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts now crowded around me.  
  
I blushed a little, and whispered, "You guys didn't do so bad yourselves."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We did good... didn't we?" Coconuts asked. Scratch and Grounder looked at him.  
  
"I guess we did," Scratch shrugged.  
  
"You know," Grounder added, "It felt kinda... good!"  
  
I smiled, "Good to hear it!"  
  
Suddenly their faces changed to one of fear, and I felt Electra take her hand off my shoulder and two more hands replaced them, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" I mouthed. They nodded.  
  
Dr. Robotnik squeezed my shoulders, "Well, now wasn't that incredibly... amusing?" He lingered on the last word and I thought he would break my shoulder bones, "Yes," his tone sent pure waves of terror pass over my body, "I can see the perfect punishment for someone of your caliber right now. Hmmm... That will do fine."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Payback Time!

*********  
A/N: You thought we'd get away that easy? :) ... Well, ole' Buttnik's got some payback comin' his way, first! :D  
*********  
  
CHAPTER 7: Payback Time!  
  
  
Grounder rolled forward, "But, sir..."  
  
"What?" Robotnik glared at him, scrutinizing him.  
  
"We... we won't let you..." Scratch said, his voice shaking horribly.  
  
Robotnik let go of me and came towards him, "What did you say?"  
  
"We're tired... of you ordering us around," he said gaining strength, "We're leaving!"  
  
"Oh, you are, are you!" Robotnik cracked his knuckles.   
  
Electra whispered to me, "Come on Sweets, the boys'll keep him occupied."  
  
Before I could answer, we backed up and then broke into a sprint. I looked behind me.  
  
"No! Stop her!" Robotnik lunged toward us, but Coconuts stuck out his foot and tripped him.  
  
"I always wanted to do that!" Coconuts grinned.  
  
"Alright!" Grounder gave him a high five and they made a run for it.  
  
"Yahoo!" I shouted as we skidded out of the lab.  
  
Grounder and Coconuts shut the door. We sighed and sunk to the floor.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Coconuts jumped up, "We forgot somethin'!"  
  
Grounder gasped, "Where's Scratch?" We looked at each other and opened the door.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Robotnik called, "If you give up the girl, Grounder, I might consider not melting your brother into scrap metal!"  
  
We shut the door, "That's just great!" Grounder sighed, "Now what do we do?"  
  
"I wish we could give Robotnik a taste of his own medicine!" Coconuts said.  
  
"Why not?" I asked, "There's four of us and only one of him!"  
  
"Count me in," Electra said, clicking her pinchers, "I'd like a piece of that sour puss!"  
  
"Yeah! We could take him on!" Grounder cheered.  
  
"Let's go!" Coconuts said as he opened the door.  
  
"CHARGE!" I yelled, and we bolted for Robotnik.  
  
Electra pulled out a rope and threw an end to Grounder. They wheeled toward Robotnik, who was staring dumbly in disbelief. They circled around him, and he dropped Scratch, whom he had been choking. Robotnik became wrapped up like the inside of a yo-yo, "Get me out of this right now! Or I'll fire all of you!"   
  
"Consider this our resignation!" Electra said, as she and Grounder pulled on one of the rope ends, Robotnik spun around and became dizzy.  
  
"Here sir, this must be hard on you - so have a seat!" Coconuts said as he pushed him onto a chair where he had conveniently placed a sharp metal part. Robotnik sat onto it, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"OWWWW!" He leaped into the air.   
  
Grounder rolled under him and squirted a pile of a sticky green substance on the floor. Robotnik landed in it and rolled around, trying to get up.  
  
"What!? No! Not my experimental Mega-Muk!" he writhed around in the mess.  
  
"This calls for a photo!" Grounder commented, pulling a camera out of his compartment, and putting the strap behind his head, "Say, Cheese!" He clicked the shutter button and it flashed in Robotnik's face. His pupils shrank to little dots.  
  
"GRRRRGGG!" Robotnik growled.  
  
"Nah, we're all out of 'Grrg'," Scratch said, grabbing a handful of purple gunk from an open glass canister on a nearby lab table, "How about some Limburger?!" he smushed the substance in Robotnik's face.  
  
"It's been real Robotnik!" I shouted, as we ran for the door, "A little too real," I added.  
  
This time, we made sure everyone had made it out of the lab, before shutting the door. Coconuts ran off and found a large pipe, which we stuck through the handles. We again let out a collective sigh and sat down. Grounder's camera dinged, and a picture fell to the floor. We glanced at it and began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Did you see his face! Did ya, Did ya?" Coconuts cried, "I thought I was gonna bust a bolt!"  
  
"Yeah, and I loved it when you smashed that stuff in his face, Scratch!" I giggled, "What was that junk?"  
  
"Um... something called," he scratched his head, "Gee, I can't remember."   
A spray of fire shot through the door and we leaped out of its path, "What was that?" I yelled.   
  
A maniacal laugh filled the hall and another flaming inferno headed our way. We ducked as it passed over our heads, but I could smell the thick smoke and feel the intense waves of heat - like someone opening a hot oven door - pressing us down to the floor.  
  
Robotnik poked his head through the charred opening. The flames had charred his face and mustaches and smoke trails flowed out his nose, "We'll see who fires who around here!" he yelled and spit a ball of fire out of his mouth.  
  
"Yikes!" Coconuts barely missed getting toasted by the flames.  
  
Scratch dove for the water hose, "Grounder, turn on the water!"  
  
Grounder hurried towards the controls but Robotnik spit a fireball at him and he tumbled to the ground.   
  
"Electra, cover me," I told her as I broke into the fastest sprint of my life.  
  
"Hey, Blubber-butts!" She shouted, and he immediately turned his flames toward her.  
  
"Why do I always have to be such a slow-mo?" I thought as I came closer to the controls. I finally reached it and turned the spigot, sending waves of water surging through the hose.  
  
Scratch picked up the hose, and we ran to join him. The water pummulted Robotnik and he toppled over. He coughed and spit out a bit of the purple gunk.   
  
"That's some hot stuff," I said, as we dropped the hose and headed for the front hall.   
  
I heard Robotnik's voice echo, "I HATE YOU ALL!"   
  
We dashed out the front door, and for the first day since I arrived, I was standing on real Mobius dirt. I didn't have time to bask in this as we headed down the hill, "Where are we going?" Electra asked.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Grounder shrugged.  
  
"I'm following you guys!" said Coconuts.  
  
"Well, where are we going?" Scratch asked me.  
  
"I have no idea, but it's gotta be better than up there."  
  
We reached the foot of the hill and stopped to catch our breaths. I looked back up at the fortress on the hill and whistled. I still can't believe all this, I thought, this is too real for words.  
  
"Where will we live now?" Grounder said, as he looked longingly up the hill, "The fortress was our home..."  
  
"I will help you guys find a new home," I said.  
  
"But, how will you get home, Sweets?" Electra asked.  
  
"No! The Dimensional Matter Displacer! It's still in there!" I felt like banging my head on a rock. Now what could I do? I certainly couldn't go back in there now, "Looks like I'm stuck here for a while longer..."  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanta hang around here any longer. Nope, nope!" said Coconuts, starting off down the road.  
  
We followed behind him, all the while wondering about the future that lay ahead of us over the next few hills.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
****  
A/N: Wow this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story before! Thank you to all of you who have read my story! And I haven't even gotten to the climax yet! :D  
**** 


	8. Who's Who?

****  
A/N: Once again, sorry for the long delay... I've had to shift my writing to papers for classes once more... :D. Thanks for being so patient! :)  
****  
  
CHAPTER 8: Who's Who?  
  
After walking non-stop for a hour or so, we stood at the top of yet another hill and looked around. I never realized how vastly open Mobius was - at least in the part of the world we were in. The rolling farmlands reminded me of the farms my family and I would drive past on long summer vacations. I remembered thinking back then how cool it would be just to walk the whole way and have an adventure or two. Well, I was definitely singing a different tune now.  
  
A sign to the side of the road read, "NOW ENTERING MOBIUS CORNERS."  
  
Grounder examined the sign, "Why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
A lightbulb came on in my head, "Of course! 'Untouchable Sonic'! Bert and Roxie live here!"  
  
"Bert Who?" Electra asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him!" Scratch nodded.  
  
"Huh?" Electra seemed confused.  
  
I laughed a bit, "Nevermind. Let's stop in here for a bit."  
  
"I don't know," Coconuts frowned, "They may not like us here. I don't wanna get run outta town."  
  
"Don't worry," I said, "I'll take care everything," I started down the hill and everyone followed behind me.  
  
***  
  
As we headed into town, I spotted "Bert's Diner" down the street, with its sign advertising "Foot-Long Chilidogs". Other buildings along the street were a general store, sheriff's office, city hall, and a hospital.   
  
"I want to go check out the diner," I said, heading straight for it.  
  
"I'm not going in there!" Grounder stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Me neither," Scratch stood beside him, "It holds a lot of memories..."  
  
"That's okay," Electra said, "I'll go with her."  
  
"Me too! Me too! I don't mind Electra," Coconuts said sweetly to Electra. Scratch and Grounder shot him menacing looks.  
  
"Well, maybe we can just wait outside," Grounder suggested to Scratch, "You know, to watch out for trouble."  
  
"Yeah," Scratch agreed, "We'll protect you guys!"   
  
"Oh, that's sooo sweet fellas!" Electra said as they blushed.  
  
Coconuts stamped his foot, "Let's quick talkin' and get movin' already!" He grabbed our hands and led us toward the diner. I heard Scratch and Grounder snicker at Coconuts as they followed.  
  
The diner was just like they pictured it in the cartoon. I couldn't believe my eyes as I pushed the swinging door open, I expected my hand to go right through it. The inside was extremely immaculate - I could see my reflection in the shiny surface of the white tables, as we headed for the counters.   
  
We hopped onto the barstools and looked around the diner, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Looks pretty deserted," Coconuts said.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
Coconuts pulled out a digital clock, "It's Noon... in Mobian Standard Time - lunchtime!"  
  
"But we don't eat lunch," Electra said, "Do we?"  
  
"Oh... yeah... I forgot!" Coconuts replied sheepishly.   
  
Something popped up from behind the counter so quickly it scared us and we fell off the barstools. The towering figure was a robot with a head like a reptile and another head where it's stomach was supposed to be. It stood there for a second, staring blankly at us. Then it lurched to life, and spoke in a recorded voice, "Hello, Welcome to Bert's Diner! May I please take your order?"   
  
"Is that B-B-Ballhog and R-R-Roller?" Coconuts muttered, "Whoa! So THAT'S where they went!"  
  
"Not exactly," I said, "Tails made a new robot out of them."  
  
"Well, what will it be?" The robot asked.  
  
A head peered out of the kitchen, "What's all the commotion out here?"  
  
"Roxie!" I exclaimed.  
  
She emerged from the kitchen, and headed for the counter. Roxie too was a lot taller than I imagined her - she wore a white apron over her pink waitress outfit, her racoon tail swishing behind her, "Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but I know you!" I said, "I'm a - friend of Sonic's!"  
  
"Really?" she crossed her arms, "Funny, he never mentioned you before. What's your name?"  
  
"Joanie."  
  
She leaned on the counter, "What's with the bots?"  
  
"Don't worry, these are my friends," I answered, a little nervous.  
  
"Hmm... you're cute," she said to Electra, "But you... haven't I seen you somewhere before..." she eyed Coconuts carefully, "Hmmm..."  
  
"No, no! I never seen ya before in my life!" he cried, waving his arms. Electra calmed him down a little.  
  
Someone else emerged from the kitchen, "Roxie, I need some-" Bert stopped and adjusted his glasses, "Oh! Customers! Welcome to the diner!" he smiled.  
  
Why is it I always end up so short, I asked myself as I looked up at Bert. He was wearing his poofy chef's hat and apron. If I had been anywhere else, I would've wondered why a green owl was running a diner with a racoon. But not only, I remembered, hearing his voice in my head, was he the chief chilidog chef of Mobius Corners, but the mayor AND the sheriff as well.   
  
His smile turned upside down, "I'm sorry, Miss, but you'll have to leave your robots outside," he pointed to a sign in the window that said, 'NO BOTS ALLOWED'.  
  
"But Bert," Roxie said, "They're friends of Sonic."  
  
"Oh," he took her aside. I pretended to read a menu, leaned forward and listened in.  
  
"I've never seen them before," he whispered, getting something out of the cabinet.  
  
"I think I've seen the monkey one," she answered, "But I'm not sure where."  
  
"You know... I think I have too - now that you mention it."  
  
"I-I don't like this," Coconuts whispered, "We outta leave."  
  
"Just wait a sec," I said.  
  
"Wait, he's one of Robotnik's bots!" Bert said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Roxie asked.  
  
"Sure as Sonic is fast," he replied.  
  
"What should we do, I don't think they're here to cause any trouble," she glanced back at us and I smiled weakly, and returned to the menu.  
  
"If they're from Robotnik, they are trouble," he said as he turned to face us, "Look, I don't wanna be harsh, but it might be best if you leave," he said as Roxie went towards the window.  
  
"But we didn't do nothin!!" Coconuts practically yelled.  
  
"Bert! Those bozos are back again!" Roxie called from the window, "They're on the porch!"  
  
"Alright you!" Bert snatched a frying pan and shook it at us, "OUT!"  
  
"Bert!" Roxie cried, "Don't make them mad!"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
We leaped off the chairs and scrambled for the door. Bert chased after us, waving the frying pan like it was a broadsword or something.  
  
We tumbled down the stairs. I tripped on Scratch and Grounder and we fell into a pile. We got up and scurried away from the diner.  
  
"I told you that was a bad idea!" Scratch complained.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know they'd be so rough," I sighed.  
  
"You did your best, Sweets," Electra assured me, "Some people just carry grudges."  
  
"They kinda have a reason to," Grounder sighed.  
  
"There's nowhere for us to go," Coconuts kicked an empty can lying in the street, "Nobody likes us. Nobody trusts us. We're as good as scrap."  
  
Scrap? An idea formulated in my brain, "That's it!"  
  
"What? What's it?" Coconuts asked.  
  
"Scrap Valley - the home for misfit robots! You guys could live there!" I said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" Grounder asked.  
  
"It's a new town where a whole bunch of Robotnik's old robots have gone to live - you guys would fit right in!"  
  
"Really, like who?" Scratch asked.  
  
"Remember Chef Wolfgang Puke?"  
  
Coconuts made a sick face, "He was the woist cook in all of Mobius!"  
  
"Or Mojo - the weather bot?"  
  
"Oh, Mojo! I wondered where he went!" Grounder said, "He used to play tennis with me!"  
  
"I don't know..." Scratch said.  
  
"Did I mention Robot lives there?" I said with a smile.  
  
"Robot? Robot the robot? As in OUR robot?" Scratch's face lit up with joy. He and Grounder looked at me with anticipation.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" Scratch shouted.  
  
"Unfortunately," I started, "I have no idea where it is..."  
  
"What!" They exclaimed.  
  
"But, I know someone who does know!" I finished.  
  
"Yeah, who? Who?" Coconuts asked.  
  
"Sonic," I answered.  
  
"Like he would ever help us," Grounder sighed.  
  
"Sure he will. I'll talk to him."  
  
"But how will you find him, Sweets?" Electra asked.  
  
"Good question," I sighed.  
  
Suddenly, something whizzed by us and blew up a trashcan. We turned around and to find a sizeable robot brigade lined up on the street about 50 meters from us. One of the robot soldiers shot a missle towards us.  
  
"HIT THE DIRT!" I yelled as we all ducked. It again whizzed by and blew up a street light.  
  
"Surrender in the name of Dr. Robotnik!" The bots cried out systematically, "Or be destroyed!"  
  
"What do we do, Scratch?" Grounder whined.  
  
"Where gonna get blasted!!" Coconuts covered his head.  
  
I looked around. There wasn't anywhere we could run to. We were standing in the middle of the street - the perfect sitting ducks. The soldiers fired a few more missles our way which blasted into the general store. They called to us again repeating what they had said like a broken record.  
  
"We'd better do something," Electra said, "Or there won't be anything left of us to surrender!"  
  
"Hey, Stooge-bots! Behind you!" A far-off voice caused the robots to turn away from us. They began to fire as I saw a blue blur zoom through the air and cause them to fire at each other. A couple fell over as the figure of Sonic the Hedgehog came speeding towards us.  
  
The soldiers began to charge after him. Clouds of dust kicked up behind him as he ran right towards me. Without a word, he scooped me up and we took off like a bullet, "Hang on!"  
  
I never traveled so fast in my entire life. Even the rollercoasters that blast you off at 75 miles an hour weren't even close to traveling at Sonic speed. The world around us was going by so fast I felt dizzy if I looked off to the side. The wind roared in my ears, sounding like rumbling storm clouds. My hair was blasted back and I barely grabbed my scrunchie before it blew off. I couldn't help but call out, "YAHOO! FASTER!"  
  
Sonic smiled and sped up as we neared the edge of town. I saw Tails - looking much healthier - come into view and pass our view just as quickly. I heard him call, "HEY! Wait up, Sonic!"  
  
I looked over Sonic's shoulder as Tails took to the air, rotating his Tails, and caught up, flying beside us. He waved at me, "Hello!"  
  
I waved back, "Hi!"  
  
We seemed to fly over the landscape as he ran up a hill, where a small campsite was set up. He skidded to a halt. My body couldn't seem to tell the difference however. My stomach churned violently - I usually could take most thrill rides pretty well - but this was too much! As he let me down, I wobbled around a little bit before I experienced some serious tunnel vision and blacked out.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Interview with a Hedgehog

==============================================================  
A/N: Thanks Toni for pointing out the mistake - it has been updated! :D Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! You guys are way past cool! ;)  
==============================================================   
  
  
CHAPTER 9: Interview with a Hedgehog  
  
I opened my eyes and tried to focus on my surroundings. Sonic and Tails were leaning over me, "What a great dream," I sighed, and suddenly found a splash of water hitting me. I immediately popped up and shook off the water. This was definitely real.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tails said.  
  
"Are you kidding! That was the best ride of my life!"  
  
They both looked at me, and then at each other.  
  
"Okay, maybe I exaggerated, but-" suddenly I realized that Electra and the SSSSS Squad were nowhere to be seen, "Where's Electra?"  
  
"Who?" Sonic asked.  
  
"And... Grounder and Scratch... and Coconuts?" I said, my eyes darting around for any sign of them.  
  
"Oh, the dumb-bots," Sonic said, "Don't worry, they can't get you here."  
  
I quickly stood up, still a bit shaky, "I gotta go back!"  
  
"Whoa there!" Sonic grabbed my arm, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"They're my friends! I just can't leave them!" I sputtered.  
  
"Friends?" Tails said, "They're badniks!"  
  
"Not anymore," I pleaded, "They want to find a home. I thought maybe you could take them to Scrap Valley."  
  
"Why should I help them?" Sonic crossed his arms, "They've been nothing but trouble since the day they were made."  
  
"They helped me escape from Robotnik! And they helped stop the bug-bots, remember?"  
  
Sonic considered this a moment, "Yeah... so they did - but I don't trust them. Neither should you - those guys are dangerous," he paused a second, "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"My name is Joanie. I'm from a planet called Earth in another dimension. Robotnik kidnapped me and has been holding me prisoner in his fortress."  
  
"What does Robotnik want with you?" he eyed me with suspicion.  
  
"My knowledge... I know everything about you guys..."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Well... In my dimension, you guys are in a cartoon show, called 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'..." I explained as I saw Sonic's mouth drop open.  
  
"Wow!" Tails exclaimed, "We're TV stars?"  
  
"Well, that's not all - you guys are video game stars too. People from all over my planet know who you are."   
  
Sonic was a bit taken aback by this to say the least, "Really?"  
  
"People love you guys! You even have action figures... and a movie!"   
  
"You're not making this up, are you?" he asked.  
  
"If I am, his real name isn't Miles," I pointed to Tails.  
  
Tails gasped, "Wow! I've only told Sonic that!"  
  
"If you want more proof, it's at Dr. Robotnik's fortress - along with my ticket back home. He brought me here using his 'Dimensional Matter Displacer', and it's how he found out about me."  
  
Sonic paced around and tried to figure this out. Tails approached me, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life - Sonic told me what happened."  
  
"You're welcome," I smiled, "I'm a big fan."  
  
"Well, it's getting too late to storm Doc Botnik's fortress," Sonic stopped pacing, "We might as well relax a bit tonight. We can try in the morning. Battling him twice a day is enough for me."   
  
I looked and saw the red sun sinking over the horizon. Was it that late already? I really wanted to go and look for the bots right then, but I knew that Sonic wasn't about to let me, and that it would be difficult once it got dark. I prayed they were alright.  
  
"I've gotta run some quick errands," Sonic said to Tails, "Watch out for yourselves, okay? I won't be very long."   
  
"We will," Tails said, as Sonic sped off again, leaving a trail of dust behind him.  
  
I took a seat on a rock placed around the flickering campfire. Tails added some sticks to it, sending sparks up into the air. He sat down beside me.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"A whole lot better now. The doctor Sonic took me to said I'm okay..." He sighed.  
  
"I'm glad - you didn't look too good when Sonic left..."  
  
"Joanie, what's your world like?" Tails asked, swinging his feet.  
  
"Basically like yours," I said, "Though... animals can't talk... and robots can't either, and - well... I guess it is pretty different," I chuckled.  
  
"Do you miss your family?"   
  
"Yeah, I do," I tried to smile, "I even miss my little brother..."  
  
"I wish I had a little brother," Tails remarked, a little sad.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" I laughed, "They can be a real pain."  
  
"I guess... I'd just like someone to look up to me once in a while," he said, adding another stick to the crackling fire.  
  
"So you can be the hero?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah," he blushed, "Kinda silly, huh?"  
  
"No way... Tails, you don't have to be the hero for people to appreciate you. You're really intelligent and gentle too - people will notice that."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so - It's not everyday I get to meet someone special like you!"  
  
"Wow, thanks," he scratched the back of his head, "Look, here comes Sonic!" he pointed as a cloud came racing toward us.   
  
Sonic screeched to a halt and set down a large shopping bag. He reached in and began pulling out some food items: hot dogs, cheese, buns, cans of chili... all for making chilidogs - their absolute favorite food.   
  
"Hope you like chilidogs!" Sonic said, "Cause that's what I got!" He also pulled a blanket and a pillow out of the bag and set them down, "I also got you some sleeping gear."  
  
"Thanks, Sonic," I took them for him and spread out the blanket on a clear spot.  
  
"Mmm! You ain't lived 'til you've eaten one of my chilidogs!" he began cooking up a storm.  
  
"Actually," Tails whispered, "He got the recipe from Robotnik!" he giggled. Then we broke into laughter.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" he turned around.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Tails ducked behind me.  
  
Sonic pointed a ladle at him, "You better watch it Tails, or no supper!"  
  
"Okay," he replied half-heartedly, rolling his eyes.  
  
I got up and stood by Sonic, "Did you really get it from him?"   
  
"Yeah, I did," he admitted as he stirred the heating chili in a pot over the campfire, "The one decent thing about ol' Lardnik is that at least he knows how to cook."  
  
* * *  
  
When Sonic finally finished cooking, we had quite a feast. I was only able to eat two chilidogs before I was full, but of course Sonic and Tails kept on eating. Now that I was seeing it in person, I still couldn't believe how many they could pack away in their stomachs! As they snarfed on, we chatted about this and that - I hadn't had so much fun since the last sleepover party I had with my best friend, Sheila. I knew so much about them that I felt like I had always known them.  
  
I brought up their different adventures that I could remember. They also enjoyed being able to reminisce, and added their greatest and funniest moments. Sonic and Tails even told quite vividly a bunch of new adventures they had gone on to me. I felt like I was walking on air. Here I was, talking with my all-time favorite heroes. I wished our conversation could've lasted forever.   
  
I threw in a few jokes every now and then and did some pretty good impressions of my favorite moments. To my surprise, they loved the entertainment. At one point, I thought Sonic and Tails were going to bust a gut from laughing so hard.   
  
Soon though, I had a memory flash of my own - at Dr. Robotnik's. I felt the need to tell Sonic about the information Robotnik had squeezed out of me. But how to tell him?  
  
"Dr. Warpnik was the craziest of the bunch!" Tails said.  
  
"But what about Dr. Quark - now there's a nutcase!" I argued trying to think of a way to change the subject, "Have you guys heard from him since he flew South?"  
  
"Thankfully, no," Sonic sighed, "And good riddance too."  
  
Now was as good a time as any, I told myself. I took a breath, "Sonic, I need to tell you something..." I started to sweat a little.  
  
"Sure, what?"   
  
"Well, When I was at the fortress...Robotnik forced me... I told him how to... defeat you."  
  
"WHAT?!" I thought his eyes would bug out.  
  
Oh, great - now I made him upset! "I'm sorry, but I-"  
  
"You gave the most powerful dictator on Mobius info about me!" His face turned into a scowl.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose-"  
  
"Wait a sec..." He leapt up and paced around, "It all makes sense now - you're one of Robotnik's robots! That's how you know so much about us and why you were so concerned about those dunce-bots!" Had he turned against me now? This hero that I had looked up to for so long was practically calling me his enemy. I couldn't understand.   
  
"No! I'm not a robot!" I replied, leaping to my feet and confronting him.  
  
"Sonic, lay off!" Tails said, coming between us. At least Tails believed me.  
  
"Watch out, Tails! She could be dangerous!" Sonic pulled him back from me.   
  
"No! I'm not dangerous," I pleaded, "I'd never do anything to hurt you!" My mind wandered. Maybe he had a right too. I gave into Robotnik. I was no friend.   
  
"Yeah right," he said, "Robots are evil - through and through." Visions of the robots helping me flooded my mind. How could he say that?   
  
"No, they aren't! Robots can be good too!" I said.  
  
"Ha! So you admit that you are one!" he retorted.  
  
"No! For the last time - I'm not! I'm a human!" My eyes began to water up, "Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Sonic, she's telling the truth!" Tails broke away and stood by me, Sonic had a puzzled look on his face, as Tails continued, "Look, maybe we've been wrong about Scratch and Grounder and all them... Maybe they aren't as bad as we think. They helped out Joanie... Maybe... Maybe they've changed."  
  
Sonic turned away and didn't say anything else. I couldn't take his rejection anymore. If he didn't want me around, then so be it. I turned around and started down the hill.   
  
"Joanie, wait!" Tails called as I kept walking away. Tears began to fall down my face as I broke into a sprint. I ran as fast as I could go - which was about the speed of a snail compared to Sonic. I didn't even know where I was going; I was too depressed to care.  
  
After a few seconds, I couldn't run anymore and tumbled onto the ground. I sat up and sobbed, catching my breath as I gazed up at the stars just beginning to twinkle in the sky.   
  
Long ago, when I used to dream about meeting Sonic for real, I thought everything would be perfect. I imagined us meeting and having a great adventure. I then remembered vividly the huge crush I had on him and how at times I wished with all my heart that he was truly real.   
  
It was foolish - but it was a wonderful dream nevertheless. The puppy love had rekindled itself now that I actually had the chance to live out my dream. But now he rejected me. I felt as low as the bluish-green grass beneath me. No, I was even lower than that.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" I mumbled to myself. I then realized by saying that, I probably just cursed myself to have even more awful things happen - not that it mattered to me anymore.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
==============================================================  
A/N: Don't worry, I'm not going angst on you guys. :D The next chapter will clear things up! ;)  
============================================================== 


	10. Reality Checks In

=====================================================  
A/N: Relatively short, but monsterously poignant. :)  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 10 - Reality Checks In  
  
A chilly wind blew by, and I began to shiver. I looked behind me and discovered that the wind was only Sonic. I couldn't bear to look at him, and turned my attention to the grass. My heart hurt, more than it ever had been before. I felt sick to my stomach. I picked at a few blades of grass and tore them apart - letting the shards fall into a pile.  
  
He approached me and I could see his red and white-striped sneakers standing next to me. I carefully stood up and began to walk away again.  
  
"Wait," he called.  
  
I stopped in my tracks, "Just leave me alone," I cried. I sat down on the ground and buried my face in my hands, "Don't bother with me. I'm just a dork!"  
  
"You're not a dork," Sonic carefully sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
I pushed it away, "I don't want you to be nice to me just because I'm upset!"  
  
"That's just it! You don't need to be upset!" He threw his arms up in the air in frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry... it's just that I-" I wiped away more tears with my hands.  
  
"Look, you don't need to apologize," he started. He took a deep breath, "I should be the one to apologize... I shouldn't have accused you of being-"  
  
I scooted away, "I probably deserved it..."   
  
"No! Oh! Will you quit beating yourself up?!" He took hold of my shoulders and turned me towards himself, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about!"  
  
Yes there was. I wiped my tears away. I couldn't keep these feelings in any longer. "Sonic, it's not that... It's... I..." I looked straight into his eyes, and practically shouted, "I've always had a big crush on you, okay?! I still do!" I pulled myself away from him and cried. Why didn't I just get a loudspeaker and announce that to all of Mobius?  
  
Sonic became eerily silent for a moment. He looked at me again, "You do?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He nervously tapped his foot, trying to decide on the right words to say, "Well gee... I can't say that I feel the same..."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." I knew he didn't. He didn't even have to tell me - though I was somewhat glad he did. I guess I needed to hear him say it.  
  
"But... I mean, even if I did... Well... Things could never work out between us. You're from a whole other dimension...where I'm just," he chuckled, "a cartoon character."  
  
"I know - it was stupid and silly!" I sniffled and wiped more tears away, "I knew that all along - even when I first started liking you.... I mean, I'm sorry, but I just had to-"  
  
"No, I'm sorry... Had I known I wouldn't have been so -"   
  
"You can't help being who you are!" I said, trying to keep what dignity I had left.  
  
"But that didn't give me the right to yell at you - especially after you helped bust up Robotnik's machine and saved Tails. I should have trusted you."  
  
"It's more than just you, though. Sonic, I... It's just that I feel... like such a failure... I'm 18 and I haven't even been on a date yet, or..." I began to mumble.  
  
He smiled, "Ha! That's what this is all about?" He chuckled some more.  
  
I couldn't see anything funny about this.  
  
"Joanie, you're way past cool! You're really smart and funny too - and you've got great taste!" he winked.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh a little. He always did have a way of cheering people up - that was one of the things I admired about him.  
  
He took hold of my hand, "I know there is a special guy out there looking all over for you... You just have to be patient."  
  
"Patient? Now there's the pot calling the kettle black!" I laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Sonic scowled.  
  
"It's true!" I smiled and pointed, "Don't deny it!"  
  
"Yeah... I suppose you're right," he rolled his eyes and scratched his head.   
  
I took a breath, "Sonic, I'm sorry for getting so upset... I guess it's just these crazy teenage hormones going out of whack..."  
  
"Don't worry - I feel your pain on that one," he replied solemnly with a smile.  
  
I sighed and looked up at the starry sky again.  
  
"But even though all this - that doesn't mean that we can't be friends," Sonic started.  
  
Ah - the line every girl hates to hear, but knows is inevitable when it comes to having a major crush. The time had come for me to accept this and move on with my life. I knew that now. I couldn't fool myself any longer. Sonic didn't like me in that way - he told me himself. That was something I couldn't argue with.   
  
Sonic is not the right guy for me, I told myself, and repeated it twice for good measure. I straightened up, took a breath and held out my hand, "Then... I want to be your friend."  
  
"You already are... one of the best," Sonic took hold of my hand and we shook, one last tear trickling down my cheek. Feelings of joy swept over me. He called me his friend!   
  
Sonic smiled, "You need a hug?"  
  
I nodded and he gave me a hearty one. I returned it, being careful of his springy quills. As I did, all the guilt and bad feelings that I had been carrying around for a long time deep inside me instantly began to drift silently away into the darkness of the night. I looked into his eyes. Why hadn't I done this long before? I felt so free and wonderful.   
  
"Thanks, I needed that," I said.  
  
"Anything for a pal," he replied.  
  
A short silence broke our conversation, before I changed the topic.  
  
"What about Tails?" I asked, "Did he come with you?"  
  
"He's back at the camp, cleaning up dinner.... Are you ready to go back?"  
  
"Sure," I replied as we walked towards the camp.   
  
Words cannot describe how completely serene I was. I thanked God for the courage to express my feelings and move on with my life. Sonic was right. I do have a guy waiting for me, and God will make sure that I meet him at the right time. In the meantime, however, I felt confident having my all-time favorite hero as my newest friend.  
  
****  
  
When we arrived back at the camp, we were shocked to see that the fire had been reduced to red hot embers. We looked around but didn't see Tails anywhere.  
  
"Tails?" Sonic called, "Tails!" He swiftly darted about the campsite, looking for signs of his friend.  
  
I walked towards the now-spotless black pot hanging on the spit over the campfire. I saw a folded up piece of paper attached to the side. I didn't have to open it to know it was bad news, "Sonic!"  
  
In a flash, he was standing next to me. I handed him the paper - the worried look on my face caused him to quickly unfold the paper. He sped-read through it.  
  
"Robotnik, right?" I asked.  
  
He crumpled up the paper and angrily threw it on top of the last glowing orange ashes. It began to burn a little. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "Yeah, it's from Buttnik all right," he looked at me - a sad, but heroic look on his face, "He wants me to trade you for Tails."  
  
"I thought as much... What should we do?"  
  
He tilted his head back and gazed at the sky, "I don't know."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
=====================================================================  
DEDICATION:  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all the toon fans out there who've ever had a crush on a character. Everybody has a fantasy about something some time in their life. But there's a time to accept the true reality and move on. I had to learn that the hard way. Just remember, there are already too many "Sonnets"* in the world - don't let yourself become one of them. ;D  
  
*Character from "Mystery of the Missing High-Tops" episode (AoStH)  
===================================================================== 


	11. Plots and Plans

=================================================================  
A/N: FYI, there are 3 "lost" episodes of AoStH... DIC had started making the 2nd season but quit when the "Sonic the Hedgehog" (Better known as SAT-AM by the fans) series started up. I have vowed to find them! :D Once I get into the cartoon business that is. ;)  
=================================================================  
  
CHAPTER 11: Plots and Plans  
  
"This is all my fault," I said, kicking some ashes that had strayed from the campfire, "If I hadn't have run-"  
  
"Let's not start the blame game again," Sonic interrupted me, "I just wonder how Robotnik found us."  
  
I thought about that for a moment, "You don't think he planted some kind of homing device on me, do you?"  
  
"Hmm... Could be," Sonic considered this.   
  
I began checking over myself. I ran a hand over my clothes and I took off my shoes and looked in my socks. Finding absolutely diddly-squat, I replaced them and folded my arms in dismay. I then discovered the ugly black band-aid on my arm that Robotnik had put there, "I think I may have found it!"  
  
"What did he do to you?" Sonic asked as he peered at the bandaid.  
  
"He gave me some kind of truth serum - at least that's what I think it was," I said as I gently peeled off the band-aid. The wound the needle left had somewhat healed though I was a little bruised on the spot.  
  
I held the thick band-aid in my hands and tore it apart. Sure enough, a tiny microchip-looking thing fell out onto the ground.  
  
Sonic smashed it with his foot, "At least Buttnik can't follow us anymore."  
  
"But now what do we do?"  
  
"WE?" Sonic repeated.   
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
"Uh, no," he said, "This is too dangerous. You've been through enough already."  
  
"But Sonic, I want to help!" I said, "Besides, you can't just leave me here - what if Robotnik comes back here?" I hoped he would see my point.  
  
"Well..." he stared at the ground for a moment, "I've got a bad feeling about this... but okay."  
  
I breathed a short sigh. The last thing I wanted was to be left alone while he was off saving Tails, "So what's the plan?"  
  
"I wish we could wait til daylight, but I don't wanna give Robotnik any more time to cook up a scheme..." Sonic turned and watched the twin moons rising over the horizon, "We gotta take him by surprise - but that's going to be hard since he knows we're coming..."  
  
"But he doesn't know when we're coming..." I added with some emphasis.  
  
"Good point," he sighed and looked at me, "I suppose now is as good a time as any... You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep - Let's do it to it!" I exclaimed. I always wanted to say that!   
  
Sonic looked at me funny, "What?"  
  
"Oops, wrong show..." I blushed, "Nevermind!" You'd think I would've gotten my catchphrases straight by now, I thought to myself.  
  
"Then we're up," he picked me up, "Over," his feet furiously hit the ground til they became a blur of rapid motion, "And gone!" He launched and soon we were again flying across the ground.  
  
This time, my stomach was better prepared. The night wind again rumbled in my ears, but this time I could see the rolling hills and trees and farms that we passed by. Sonic turned onto a long stretch of paved road and we raced past a few stunned Mobian drivers.   
  
Now I could see cities and towns lining the edge of the road. We blasted through a beautiful city that was lit up like Christmas at the Plaza in my hometown. A few of the buildings I spotted reminded me of the ones at home; even a beautiful fountain that too closely resembled one from the Plaza.  
  
Sonic turned again and we entered onto another rural dirt road, a few dimly-lit farms dotting the dark, hilly countryside.   
  
"How far is it to the fortress?" I asked Sonic loudly over the roaring wind.  
  
"About a minute from here," he answered.  
  
Sonic gasped suddenly and screeched to a halt in the moist road, kicking up clods of dirt. In front of us was a towering stone wall barricade rising out of the ground. Sonic had stopped just in time before we smacked into it. He let me down as we checked it out, standing in it's shadow.  
  
"Uh-oh," he commented, running his hand along the wall, "This looks like a badnik trap to me."  
  
"Ditto," I agreed, "But where's the badniks?"  
  
I received an answer as the ground beneath us rumbled violently and split open. Sonic and I yelled out as we tumbled down into the dirt pit. Those cartoon physics must have worked because I didn't feel too hurt. Luckily for me, I had landed on my rear. I pushed myself up to my feet and brushed off some loose dirt that had clung to my shorts. The hole was pitch dark and I couldn't see anything at all, save for the light near the mouth of the hole high above us.  
  
"Sonic! Are you alright?" I called into the darkness.  
  
He grumbled and I heard him stand up. He touched my hand, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm okay - okay that is for having just fallen into a trap. I think I've scratched my arm up though..."  
  
I looked up and tried to judge how deep the hole was. I estimated it to be a good 20ft, at least. I had no idea how we were going to get out.  
  
Three figures slowly gathered around the edge of the hole - it was none other than the SSSSS Squad! It felt good to see a few more familiar faces.   
  
"Guys!" I yelled up, "It's me - Joanie! Let us out!" I hoped they would help me - after all, why wouldn't they?  
  
They looked at each other and said something, though I couldn't make out what it was. They threw a weighted rope net down at us, "HEY!" I called out as it fell on top of us. Sonic and I struggled to get it off, but we only managed to get more tangled up within it.  
  
I didn't have time to say much else as the net dragged Sonic and I up into the air. Soon, we were out of the hole - though hopelessly stuck in the net. The robots then hung the net from a tree.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, worried that they hadn't let us out yet. I then realized something. Something was missing. It was Electra! "Where's Electra?"  
  
They stayed silent.  
  
Sonic moved his arm around and almost bopped me in the nose, "You dunce-bots better give up Tails or I'm gonna-"  
  
"Sonic!" I whispered, "Don't make them mad!"  
  
"We don't got your stupid sidekick, Hedgehog!" Coconuts replied.  
  
"Guys, talk to me! I'm your friend!" I yelled down to them.   
  
"Some friend," Scratch said, "You abandoned us!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"She's right!" Sonic spoke up, "I was the one who took her away from you." I was glad to know Sonic was trying to help now.  
  
Grounder tapped Scratch on the shoulder, "He's got a point, Scratch."  
  
"Don't trust that Hedgehog!" Scratch said, "He's just trying to trick us!"  
  
"Scratch, please!" I said, "I am your friend. I wouldn't lie to you guys..."  
  
"Let's put 'em down, Scratch," Grounder pleaded, "Joanie's not lying."  
  
"But what about the Hedgehog!" Coconuts yelled, "He'll beat us up for sure!"  
  
"No he won't!" I said, "Will you Sonic?"  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed, his eyes burst wide open, "But I-"  
  
"If they let us down, will you promise not to hurt them?" I asked him.  
  
He lowered his voice, "I only trust those guys about as far as I can kick 'em."  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"Oh! Well... Oh, all right!" he shouted finally, "But I don't like it," he added softly.  
  
"You see guys!" I said, "He won't do anything!"  
  
"Come on Scratch," Grounder said.  
  
"Well... okay..." Scratch answered, "But if he tries anything funny..."  
  
"I won't already!" Sonic yelled, "Sheesh!"  
  
They quickly pulled us down from the tree. Grounder untangled the net so I could crawl out, but then they closed it up.  
  
"Guys? What are-" and before I could stop them - they strung the net back up into the tree.  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Sonic shouted, thrashing about in the net. Now he was really tangled up. He could barely move at all.  
  
"Let him down!" I ordered.  
  
"We trust you," Scratch said, "But he's another thing... You don't know what he's put us through!"  
  
"What I'VE put YOU through?" Sonic yelled, "Why you-"  
  
"Sonic!" I turned to them, "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"It's embarrassing..." Coconuts whispered, "We don't wanna talk in front of... him..."  
  
I sighed. Everybody has to have their way, don't they? "Well, then let's go to the other side of the wall," I suggested.  
  
"Okay, that works," Grounder replied and started heading that way. Coconuts and Scratch followed close behind.  
  
I called up to Sonic, "Sonic, I'm going to talk to them and-"   
  
"Joanie! You can't leave me like this!" He again tried to get out of the net, but accidentally kicked off one of his shoes, which fell to the ground below him, "URGH! This has not been a good day..."  
  
"Don't worry, I will be right back! I promise! Just... just hang in there!"   
  
He stopped moving around and sighed heavily, "Looks like I don't have much choice..."  
  
  
****  
  
  
I walked around the mammoth wall sticking out of the road, and sure enough, Grounder, Scratch and Coconuts were waiting for me on the other side.  
  
"Now, what's going on?" I asked, folding my arms.  
  
"After you left," Grounder started, "Those robo-soldiers defeated us. They brought us back to Dr. Robotnik and-"  
  
"He was sooooooo mad!" Coconuts interrupted, "We thought we were goners for sure!"  
  
"Coconuts, be quiet!" Scratch smacked him, "Let Grounder finish!"   
  
Grounder continued, "Anyways, like Coconuts said, he was REALLY mad! He was about to punish us - like he always does - but then he decided not too. Instead, he took Electra from us and locked her in the dungeon. He told us if we didn't want to see her be torn into scrap parts that we had to catch Sonic for him."  
  
That wasn't what I had meant when I told Robotnik they needed motivation. I couldn't help feeling responsible for their problem too. I just didn't know what I would do if Robotnik had hurt Electra - or Tails for that matter.   
  
"We can help you rescue Electra," I said, "But you guys have got to trust Sonic."  
  
They all looked at the dirt, afraid to make eye contact with me.  
  
"Come on," I pleaded, "I will talk to him. He will help."  
  
"I don't know," Coconuts said, tracing a circle in the dirt with his foot, "He didn't trust us back there..."  
  
"Yes he did!" I stamped my foot, "Then you guys went back on your word!"   
  
"We're sorry," Scratch said, "But we had good reason to!"  
  
"Guys, I see where you're coming from... But, if you want to save Electra, you're going to have to trust him and me. Then Sonic can help you guys find Scrap Valley," They still refused to look at me, "I won't leave until he does."  
  
Now their attention turned to me, "Really? You mean it?" Coconuts asked.  
  
"Would I lie to my three favorite robots in the entire world?" I answered with a smile.  
  
They blushed, "Okay then, I'm in!" Coconuts leaped into the air.  
  
"Me too!" Grounder said.   
  
We looked at Scratch, "Well, I guess..." he sighed, "Fine."   
  
"Then let's hurry - it's getting too late already." The twin moons were climbing higher into the sky, giving us a bit more light.  
  
We headed back around the monsterous wall. I ran ahead to Sonic, who was thankfully right where we left him. He called out to me, "Hey! What happened? Are you alright?"   
  
"Yes! They are going to help us now!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
The robots, under my direction, carefully lowered Sonic down from the tree. I helped them untangle the net and pulled him out of the mess. Sonic stretched out his muscles eagerly, and collected his fallen shoe, replacing it on his sock-covered foot, "Alright, so what's the plan?"  
  
I hadn't thought about that yet - but it didn't take me long to formulate one. Finally, all those cartoon shows in my head were coming into good use!  
  
"Why don't we act like they captured you?" I said to Sonic, then turned to the SSSSS Squad, "You guys will be able to get into the fortress without any problem," then I talked to all of them at once, "Then Sonic, you can be the decoy, while me and one of you guys frees Tails and Electra. How's that sound?"  
  
"Hmm... Sounds like a plan," Sonic said, "A bit risky - but that's what being a hero is all about," he smiled.  
  
I turned to the bots, "How about you guys? You in?"  
  
"You can count on us," Grounder said, patting the back of Scratch who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah!" Coconuts said, "And I could help you rescue Electra!"  
  
Grounder and Scratch snarled at him.  
  
"Okay, then it's settled," I said, "And you guys will bring Sonic in, okay?" I asked Scratch and Grounder.  
  
"Fine," Scratch answered, though his angry gaze was still on Coconuts. I had enough of these bad feelings floating around the group. If I didn't do something, they were going to keep fighting behind my back.  
  
"Look... I know you guys don't like this - but we've gotta work together to get out of this mess. Let's put the past behind us and focus on saving our friends, okay? Why don't you guys shake on it. I want to know that all of you aren't just acting nice because I'm standing here."  
  
Everybody gaped at me as if I had told them to jump into a volcano, "Don't look at me like that. We're not doing anything else until you guys shake hands... All of you."   
  
Scratch and Grounder shook hands and smiled innocently at me.   
  
I frowned, "You know what I meant."  
  
They scrambled over to Coconuts, and after a moment of silence, they shook hands with him.  
  
"A-hem," I said, tapping my foot and pointing to Sonic, "That's a good start - but I meant with Sonic."  
  
Sonic sighed, walked over to Scratch and stuck out his hand, "Okay, I'm gonna trust you - got it?"  
  
Scratch nodded and grabbed his hand. They stood still for a moment, staring at each other. I hoped it wouldn't turn into some kind of arm wrestling match. After a long silence, they shook hands. Grounder pulled in his drill and extended out a hand and then he shook Sonic's hand. Finally, Coconuts approached Sonic and nervously shook his hand as well. They collectively sighed.  
  
"See how much better you feel? And if we stick together then Robotnik can't stop us. You just gotta trust each other."  
  
I felt more confident in our team - though I still worried about everyone getting along. I could tell that they all had some outstanding grudges against each other. They had good reasons to. I closed my eyes. Lord, I just hope my little pep talk is enough to keep them together until our plan goes under way. Guess I gotta trust you on this too, I prayed silently.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
=============================================================================  
A/N: Due to School projects - I may be delayed for a few days before Chapter 12 is done. Though I promise to get it up as soon as I am done.   
  
Thanks for your patience and as always for your reviews.   
  
(I can't believe I have TWO pages of them now! That's more than I've ever gotten! Thank you!)  
  
- Joanie /^ (aka Falconess)  
============================================================================= 


	12. Sewers & Dungeons & Rats - Oh My!

==============================================================  
Toni: you KNOW Reed Shelly??? YOU ROCK!!! I would so love to meet Reed... and Bruce too! I admire them, and I love their work! :D  
==============================================================  
  
CHAPTER 12: Sewers and Dungeons and Rats - Oh my!   
  
A few minutes later, I found myself again staring up at Robotnik's formidable fortress - though this time, from the rear. Surprisingly, Robotnik had reset the golden statue back into place alongside the fortress - though from my vantage point I could see it still needed repairs.   
  
Coconuts knew of a way in through the back that he and I could go through while everybody else kept Robotnik busy at the front of the fortress. Unfortunately, Coconuts forgot to mention that the secret way in went right through the sewer system. I should've known better.  
  
A huge rusting pipe poked out of the back of the hillside which the fortress sat on. A drainage ditch carried the sewage-filled water down to a pond below us. It carried with it a distinct smell - one that if you haven't experienced before, you don't wanna know. Even when I worked at the zoo cleaning animal exhibits it didn't smell this bad... Okay the rhinos were pretty bad, I decided; but it took an extreme amount of mind power for me to keep myself focused off the smell.   
  
I wondered if robots had a sense of smell? That would explain why Coconuts hates his sewer patrol job so much. I thought about mentioning the smell to him, but decided against it. I didn't want to upset him - just in case he was somehow emotionally attached to this place.   
  
He leaped over the flowing river of sewage onto a concrete platform that went into the pipe and into the total darkness of the sewer system. He turned around and waved for me to follow. I took a step back and leaped with all my might. I barely made it on, and Coconuts grabbed my hand before I fell backwards into the gunky water.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome," he twisted around the lightbulb on his head until it glowed brightly, then we entered the pipe, "Watch out," he added, "There's lots an' lots of wild rats. Big, big ones! So big they could bite your head off!"  
  
Great, now I felt really confident. I'm not afraid of rats - thank God for that - but big rats that could "bite your head off", that didn't sound too pleasant.   
  
I stayed close behind him as we made our way through the intricate sewer system. We climbed ladders and traveled through pipes so narrow we had to crawl on our bellies to fit. I eventually got used to the stench that radiated the pipes and focused more on keeping myself as dry as possible. My sneakers squeaked and water sloshed out of them like a sponge. A few times, I slipped on the piping - Coconuts always ready to lend a hand. He slipped around a bunch too - it felt good to know I wasn't the only clumsy one in the universe.  
  
We were walking when I heard some loud squeaks. We stopped and listened. The squeaks weren't coming from our feet. They got louder and louder until they became ear piercing. We turned and saw about a dozen of the most disgusting, huge rats I'd ever seen. Coconuts wasn't kidding. Their yellow eyes reflected in the darkness and glowed when they looked towards Coconuts' headlight - they must have been attracted to it. I bet that they don't get a lot of light down here.   
  
The biggest rat suddenly stood up on his back legs, "Well, well, here's ol' Bothead again, boys!" The rats started growling, "I thought I told youse to get outta here and stay out," he frowned at Coconuts.  
  
Coconuts moved between me and the rats, "Ah, Vinny, you know I work in here. It's Dr. Robotnik who-"  
  
"Shut up!" he silenced him, "Who's the chickie?" He eyed me suspiciously, "I ain't seen her 'round here before."  
  
"No one, Vinny-" he said, "We're just passin' though, alright?"  
  
"We're just passin' through!" he whined, mocking Coconuts, "I'm tired of you gettin' in on our territory," he folded his arms, "You, numskull, 'ave crossed Vincenzo Manicotti for the last time... and I do mean last," he smiled wickedly, his eyes flashing with rage, "Sic 'em boys!"  
  
"Wait!" Coconuts called, but they started chasing after us. He grabbed my hand and we tore down the pipes, dodging rats as they leaped at us. We jumped across the flowing water to another platform and ducked into another pipe. I was glad Coconuts knew where he was going. At least, I hoped he did.  
  
At one point, we arrived at a cavern type room with a waterfall flowing down from our pipe leading down into a volumous pool. Beside the pool was a concrete floor and stairs leading upwards. That had to be the exit.  
  
"There it is! Over there!" Coconuts shouted, pointing to what I had seen.  
  
"They're over here, Vinny!" A rat called out, barrelling down the pipe after us.  
  
Vinny pushed him aside, "Ha, we got 'em cornered now!"  
  
"But how do we get down there?" I said as I looked behind and saw the rats gaining on us.  
  
"We jump- duh!" He said and grabbed my hand, "The water's pretty clean here - it's alright!" he said nervously.  
  
"Okay!" I replied and we leaped off the platform, and down the waterfall into the rumbling waters below.  
  
I tumbled forward into an awkward dive and hit the water hard. I sunk deep down into the somewhat clear water. For a moment, I was experiencing some vertigo. I blew some bubbles to figure out which way was up and followed them up towards the surface, kicking with all my might - my lungs crying out for some air. I broke through the surface, and gasped, taking in a long breath.  
  
I quickly scanned the area and saw Coconuts splashing around awkwardly - he obviously couldn't swim. I swam to him and grabbed onto him before he sank under the water. I dragged him to the concrete's edge - the fact that he had a metal body wasn't helping any. I then helped him up out of the water and I pulled myself up beside him.   
  
Above at the waterfall, I could see the monsterous rats look at us, look down the falls, then backed up and scampered away. Vinny poked his head out, "And if we ever catch ya in here again - we will get 'cha!" he yelled and then disappeared back inside the piping.   
  
We sighed and catched our breaths. I wiped the water dripping off my face and wrung out my hair. So much for keeping dry, I thought.  
  
"Heh,heh," Coconuts said, "I forgot that I don't know how to swim..."  
  
"Thanks for telling me," I said sarcastically, wringing out my socks as well, "Just who were those guys, anyway?"   
  
"They're just some rats... They used to own these tunnels down here until Robotnik built his fortress and then put in the sewer system. He flooded their homes and now they run around angry down here. They don't really like nobody, so don't take it personally."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," I replied, "It's kind of sad isn't it. That they just run around in here..."  
  
He looked at me, "Now that ya mention it... I guess. Those guys have always picked on me and they always try to block up the system so's I have more work to do..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Nah, it's alright. Besides, I don't work here anymore!" he smiled, "No more yucky sewer patrol for this bot! Nah-uh! Nah-uh!" He hopped to his feet.   
  
I stood up and followed him up the stairs to the door. Coconuts opened up a cabinet in the wall and pulled out two hand towels from the menagerie of cleaning supplies and we quickly dried off our feet so we could sneak around quietly. We tossed the towels onto the floor and opened up the door. It creaked a little as we poked out our heads to check around. The hallway was clear.   
  
"Okay, the dungeons are about three hallways over from here," he whispered as we darted into the hall, "At least, that's where they were last time..."  
  
"What do you mean last time?" I whispered as we headed down the hall.  
  
"Everytime the fortress blows up, Robotnik rebuilds it - sometimes he gets everything mixed up..." he answered, laughing a bit.  
  
We passed by more egg-shaped paintings of Robotnik and his "interesting" family before we arrived to the dungeons. Two tall bots stood guarding the heavily locked entrance. One looked like a pile of boulders and the other like a stack of blocks.  
  
"Okay," he whispered, "I'm gonna be rough with ya, so they think I'm bringing you in."  
  
I nodded, and he started pratically dragging me down the hall. I struggled, though not too much.  
  
"Coconuts, my friend! Long time - no see!" The cubed one said as we approached.  
  
"Hey, Blocky, Rocky," he greeted them, "I gotta drop off this prisoner off in Cell 45."  
  
"We could do it for ya, Nuts," the one Coconuts called Rocky said. He stepped forward to grab me.  
  
"No!" he said, "Or, I mean - this girl's dangerous! I can do it."   
  
I tried to make myself look what I thought was insane and kicked and struggled, "Let me go, you freak!" I yelled.  
  
He clapped a hand over my mouth. Okay, so I went a little too far. I hoped that the bots would let us pass. They looked at each other, shrugged, and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, if she gets to be too much for ya, Shorty," Rocky said as we entered, "Just holler!"  
  
"Quite! We're so incredibly bored - any excitement would be greatly appreciated!" Blocky commented as he shut the door behind us.  
  
Coconuts released me as soon as it shut, "Did you have to call me a freak?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, it's the actress in me... I got carried away..." I smiled.  
  
Coconuts shrugged, "Well, now we gotta figure out what cell they're in. I have no idea... You?"  
  
I looked around. The dungeon halls were lit by fluorescent lights and they stretched to the left and right - with cells on both sides.  
  
"Left always works for me," I said, starting that way. He followed beside me, "I'll check the left side, you check the right side," I said.  
  
"Okay," he replied.   
  
We walked pretty fast by the cells. Most of them were empty.  
  
"TAILS?" I yelled, "ELECTRA?"  
  
Coconuts stopped, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"How else are we going to find them! This will take forever... Sonic, Scratch and Grounder can't keep Robotnik occupied all night."  
  
"SWEETS?" a voice echoed in the hallway.  
  
"It's her!" I yelled excitedly and chased after the sound, "Electra! We're coming! Where are you?"  
  
"OVER HERE!" it echoed again.  
  
We kept running, and she kept calling to us. Finally, we ran right past her.  
  
"COME BACK!" She yelled.  
  
Electra had puttered up to the bars and waved her pinchers at us, "Here!"  
  
We rushed back and greeted her, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" I gave her a hug through the bars, "Let's get you out of here."  
  
Coconuts brought his tail forward and flipped the top back, revealing a skeleton key. He took it out and unlocked the door. It took the both of us to pull back the heavy jail cell door. Electra came out and gave Coconuts a crushing hug, "My hero!"   
  
He blushed, "Ah, gee..."  
  
"Come on," I said, "We still gotta find Tails!"  
  
"I know where he is!" Electra said, "Follow me!"  
  
She took off down the hallway and we followed breathlessly behind her. Soon, she had located Tails' cell. He was chained to the wall and looked really depressed. He perked up as soon as I called out his name.  
  
"Tails! Are you alright?" I said, as Coconuts unlocked the door and we pulled it back.   
  
"Where's Sonic?" he asked a tone of worry in his voice, "Is he okay?"  
  
"He will be when he sees you," I said as Coconuts unlocked his shackles.  
  
I caught Tails as he wobbled a bit, "Thanks... my arms are sure tired," he sighed, shaking his arms, trying to get the feeling back in them again, "Why are you soaking wet?" he asked and then sniffed the air, "Umm... Maybe I don't wanna know, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... you don't," I assured him as we took him out of the cell, "Let's go," I said.  
  
Coconuts spoke up, "Okay, but we gotta head out the other way. We can't go back the way we came in... I know the way." I figured it couldn't get an worse than a smelly sewer.  
  
"Wait!" Electra pulled out a container of air freshener and sprayed me and Coconuts. We coughed through it and wiped it away. She put it away, "That's much better!" she smiled and held onto Coconuts hand.   
  
They rushed down the hallway with Tails and I chasing after them. I knew we had taken quite a long time to get this far - I hoped the others were keeping Robotnik at bay. At least we had Tails and Electra back now. I had a feeling that we were going to need all the help we could get to escape.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
================================================================================  
A/N: Summer is almost here for me! (Thank the Lord!) But, as before, these projects are killers... It might take me a while to crank out the next chapter... :D   
================================================================================ 


	13. To the Rescue!

=======================================================================================  
A/N: After a LOOOOOOOOONG delay, we're back in business! :) I'm done with school for the summer and able to update whenever I want! :) Once again, thanks for your patience - sorry for being such a slow-mo! ;D  
=======================================================================================  
  
CHAPTER 13: To the Rescue!  
  
With some help from Tails, we were able to get up into the ventilation system and make our way up to the ground floor of the fortress. The vents were crowded and claustrophobic, but at least there weren't any angry rats to deal with. Coconuts led the way again, followed by Electra and Tails. I brought up the rear, and kept an eye out for danger.  
  
After some time crawling through them, we stopped midway in a vent and Coconuts announced that we were there. He kicked out a vent grating and I heard it wobble on it's last hinge. He disappeared out it, followed by Electra and Tails.  
  
When I reached it, I stuck my head out and looked around. We were in a hallway leading to the main front hall. Tails gave me a lift from the wall down to the ground. I looked back up at the high grating and was amazed we had gotten this far without much trouble.   
  
"Okay, now what?" Tails asked me.  
  
"We meet up with Sonic, Scratch and Grounder, and get outta here," I said.  
  
"Where are they, Sweets?" Electra asked.  
  
"I bet they're with Dr. Robotnik," I replied and headed towards the front hall.  
  
"Don't we need a plan or something?" Coconuts stopped me.  
  
"We got one - let's go help them," I said continuing on, "C'mon, we can do it!"  
  
They reluctantly followed me into the front hall.   
  
We poked our heads around the corner. I could hear faint sounds coming from the Laboratory doors. I motioned for them to follow and we quietly raced over to them. I put an ear to a door and listened. A rumbling noise echoed and I heard Robotnik's voice going on about something. I pulled back and looked at everyone.  
  
"Well, it's now or never, guys. I know we're nervous - but we have to be brave. You guys are stronger than you think - stronger than me anyway... Are you ready?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
Slowly, I cracked open one of the doors. Through the slit I could see Robotnik working on something. I peered around the room. I quickly located Sonic, who was trapped in a huge cylindrical glass tank. He was sitting down cross-legged, hand under his chin - looking bored and angry at the same time. I then scanned the room for Scratch and Grounder - who were no where to be seen. I shut the door.   
  
"Change of plans," I said, "He's got Sonic, and there's no sign of Scratch and Grounder. We need a diversion to get Robotnik to leave the lab so we can rescue him. Any ideas?"  
  
"Oo!Oo!Oo! I got one!" Coconuts said excitedly and dashed across to the room I had first thought was the kitchen. He went inside and came back with a box of Robotnik's "expensive experimental explosives."   
  
"Whoa! What are these?" Tails said, picking up one that looked like a cherry bomb.  
  
"No! No bombs!" I said, taking the one from Tails and the box from Coconuts, "We don't want to blow ourselves to smithereens!"  
  
"Nah! We won't!" he took the box back, "These aren't the BIG ones! I borrowed some of the little ones. These guys will make a lot of noise and smoke and that'll get him running out here! It will!"  
  
Electra reached in her compartment and pulled out a metal mop bucket, "We can set them off in here," she said putting it in the center of the room.   
  
"You're sure they won't blow us to Timbuktu?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure!" he replied with a smile as he dumped a bunch of the miniature bombs into the bucket. I still wasn't quite sure what damage this could cause.  
  
Electra pulled out a long match and placed it in the bucket. She pulled out another small one, "Okay, so where are we gonna take cover? I don't wanna stand here when these fellas go off."  
  
"We can open the lab door and hide behind it. That way Robotnik will be sure to see it," I said, heading over there. Tails followed, and so did Coconuts.   
  
Electra took a breath, lit the match and lit the one in the bucket. Once it caught the flame she blew the first one out and motored over to us, burning a little bit of rubber on the floor. We waited with anticipation as the flame burnt on, charring the match. It seemed like minutes passed as it burned. When it got too close for comfort, I pulled open the door and we crouched behind it.   
  
Total chaos broke loose. A bomb exploded, setting off a chain reaction. As promised, they made tons of noise and produced multi-colored patches of smoke. Robotnik came towards the lab door and saw the action. He started yelling and ran out into the hall - I guess to get the water hose. We heard him cursing and dodging the exploding bombs. As soon as he was far enough away, we snuck into the lab and shut the door.  
  
Sonic saw us and immediately leapt to his feet. He banged on the glass and waved frantically. He was shouting something, but we couldn't hear him through the glass - it must have been too thick. I figured he was just happy to see us and wanted us to get him out.   
  
Tails and I scrambled towards him. Sonic held out his hands as if to tell us to stop. Then, he yelled at the top of his lungs. I watched his lips. He was saying three words... Why hadn't I paid more attention when I was working on my speaking animations?   
  
Tails was bewildered by this as well, and edged around the glass tube, trying to find some opening. Finally giving up, he turned to me, "I'm gonna try and figure this out, Joanie - It shouldn't take me that long," he explained as he began to tinker with a control console beside the tube.  
  
Sonic continued to yell and I walked up closer. I tried to tell him to slow down. He scowled and stomped his foot, pointing and waving. I mouthed with him and tried to make sound come out, "Puh...Buh..Be!" The second was harder, "A..ah..ha..hi!" The last was clearly "you!" My mind clicked finally and I spun around.  
  
Coming towards us was Scratch and Grounder, though my heart skipped a beat when I saw them. Their eyes were glowing red like sirens. A square, black object was fastened to their heads. What in the world? They were slowly edging toward us, smiling evilly. Coconuts and Electra stood in their way with their backs to them.  
  
"Look out!" I shouted to them.  
  
Coconuts turned around and jumped nervously, "Oh! H-hey guys.... uh, whatsa matter?"  
  
Grounder turned his arm into a cannon, "Your ugly-mug, monkey-boy!" he practically shoved it into Coconut's face.  
  
Scratch pulled Electra away, "Hey, Babe, wanna hang with a real bot?"  
  
"Let go!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull away from him.  
  
I couldn't understand it. Why were they acting so weird?   
  
"HEY!" I said, walking towards them, "What's gotten into you guys?"  
  
"What dya want, human?" Grounder turned his attention to me, sneering. I stopped in my tracks.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" I asked him.  
  
"Nope," Grounder pointed his cannon directly at me, and prepared to fire. I froze and couldn't move - like an animal caught in a driver's headlights.   
  
"No!!!" Coconuts dived at me as Grounder fired his cannon. I fell harmlessly to the floor, but sparks flew out of Coconuts as he went flying back - a direct hit. He skidded across the tiled lab floor, a bit of smoke rising up from him and miscellaneous parts scattering on the floor. He lay still.  
  
"No!" I cried. I lunged and yanked Electra away from Scratch before Grounder could recharge and react. Her eyes were full of tears as she sped over to help Coconuts. I started to move towards them, but Grounder rolled towards me, cannon aimed once again, "You'd better stay outta our way!"  
  
"How could you hurt your friend like that?" I stepped forward and pushed his cannon away from me.  
  
"We don't have any friends," Scratch replied.  
  
"Well said!" Robotnik broke up our conversation, "Oh! Would you look at what the bot dragged in!" He crossed to us and frowned, "I knew you were behind that little lightshow, brat... But, you're too late - Sonic is mine, and now my robots are completely obedient."  
  
"What did you do to them?" I shouted. I started to lunge at him, but Scratch grabbed my arms and held me back.  
  
"Temper, temper!" he chuckled, waving a finger, "I discovered what was causing my SSSSS Squad to continually fail - the same broken personality circuit that caused some of my 'other' robot failures to turn against me. I attached a new version directly to their thick skulls - since they would no longer cooperate with me," he laughed, "Now, I am the master once more!" He suddenly noticed the smoldering bot on his floor.  
  
"Ah, I see Grounder's weapons system is working perfectly! Excellent! I never did like Coconuts - always stuttering and whining in that obnoxiously high voice," he grumbled.  
  
"How can you say that? You created him!" I said, my eyes filling with tears.  
  
"And what difference should that make?" he said, "He was only a pile of nuts and bolts - easily replaceable!"  
  
"No! He's more than that... Much more than you'll ever be!"  
  
Robotnik snarled, "You'll hold your tongue if you know what's good for you."  
  
Suddenly, he turned his gaze back to the tube where Sonic was, "You?! How did you escape?" he shouted, "Grounder, capture the fox brat!" he ordered. Grounder nodded and rolled quickly past us.  
  
"Electra, help us!" I shouted over to her.  
  
"But Sweets-" she started, then looked down at Coconuts. Her eyes cleared up and she pulled herself up.   
  
"Oh! What's the scary maid-bot gonna do?" Scratch laughed, "Fluff my pillows? Oooh! I'm sooo scared! B-WAH-HA-HA-HA!"  
  
"That's it!" she hollered, "Now ya gone and made me mad!" She puttered towards us and pulled out a rolling pin. I ducked as she swung it and knocked Scratch on the noggin. She had shattered the black thing on his head and it fell in pieces to the floor.   
  
He released me and rubbed his head, "OWW! W-What happened?"  
  
"NO!" Robotnik cried, "You ruined his personality chip!!" He quickly reached in his pocket, "No matter! I have one bot left and I still have Sonic!" He pulled out a remote control box, "Who's about to take a one-way trip into a random dimension! HAHAHA!" He pressed a button and a swirling blue vortex began to form inside the tube holding Sonic.  
  
"Hurry!" I said to them, "Electra, get that chip thing off Grounder and I'll help Sonic!" I yelled, running to the tube. She grabbed a confused Scratch and motored towards Grounder, waving her rolling pin. She knocked Grounder on the head too and he rolled over onto his back.   
  
Robotnik continued to laugh maniacally as the vortex stretched and grew, a force began to suck air into it. Sonic pushed his hands and feet hard against the walls to keep himself from getting sucked in.  
  
Tails was busy pressing all the buttons he could on the control console, but to no avail. "He's probably got it on manual override," I said, "Let's just break it open!" I peered around for something to break it - this was no time to be scientific.  
  
Tails rummaged through a pile of spare parts and pulled out a metal club, "How about this?"  
  
"Perfect!" I said, "Hit a homer!"  
  
"NO! Not my beautiful Dimenisonal Matter Displacer!!" Robotnik squealed, heading towards us.  
  
Tails flew up to the glass and swung hard, bashing the top of the tube. Shards of shattered glass flew everywhere. The blue vortex broke out of the tube and rose toward the ceiling. It began to expand wider and wider, "You fools!" Robotnik yelled, "Now we'll all be sucked in!"   
  
Sonic triple-spinned out of the tube and rushed towards us. He grabbed our wrists, running away from the machine and then screeched to a halt at a safe distance. We stared as the vortex grew to the size of a pick-up truck, the wind howling as it sucked everything near it into the portal.   
  
Electra ran towards Coconuts whose limp body was being lifted off the ground. She grabbed him, but found herself getting pulled in too. Scratch and Grounder rushed to her aid and tried to stop her from getting sucked in. They weren't strong enough and began to be pulled towards the vortex.  
  
"Sonic! We gotta do something!" Tails said.  
  
"Please help them!" I cried.  
  
Sonic raced towards them, "Grab hold!" he stuck out his arm. Scratch grabbed it, who grabbed Grounder, who grabbed Electra, who was clutching Coconuts' tail, "And hang on!" he said as he ran for all he was worth. The portal had stopped growing but the wind was growing stronger. Sonic was barely gaining any ground and had to dodge all the machines and furniture that came flying at him.  
  
Robotnik snatched a large weapon as it flew by towards the vortex. He grinned evilly, and aimed it at our friends.  
  
"Tails!" I shouted over the wind, "He's gonna shoot them!"   
  
"I'll handle him!" he replied bravely and soared towards Robotnik, "YAHHH!" He executed a powerful karate kick and knocked him off-balance - the weapon flying out of his hands, "Yes!" Tails shouted.  
  
Sonic groaned as he finally managed to pull away from the vortex with his long train of passengers and hurried over to me. He was tuckered out and took deep breaths. Electra laid Coconuts down on the floor. My heart still hurt seeing him like that. He had taken a hit for me, and I would never forget that.  
  
"Ohhhhh Hedgehog!" Robotnik sung annoyingly.  
  
We turned and saw that he had Tails struggling under his grasp, "If you don't want your side-kick to disappear into another dimension, you'll give me the girl."  
  
Not this again, I thought. Sonic looked at me, I could tell what he wanted to do. Would he?  
  
"I'm WAAAAI-TING!" Robotnik mocked.  
  
Sonic groaned and took my hand, "No!" I tried to pry his hand off. We sped over to him.  
  
"YES!" Robotnik smiled.  
  
"Sonic don-" Tails started, but Robotnik muffled him.  
  
"Alright... I give you Joanie - and you let Tails go... Okay?" Sonic asked.  
  
Robotnik smiled evilly and nodded.  
  
Sonic gently pushed me forward and Robotnik grabbed my arm, tossing Tails towards the vortex, "HELP!" Tails cried.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Sonic scowled and ran full speed towards Robotnik, ramming into him - which sent him flying through the air - with me still in his grasp. We soared past Tails and closer to the vortex. I saw Sonic speed in and pull Tails out of it's path.  
  
I tried to escape Robotnik's grip, but he held on, "If I go in - I'm taking you with me!" he growled.  
  
I reached out and barely grabbed the top of the glass tank. Robotnik was still hanging on to my other arm, still being sucked into the vortex. I hung on with all my might. He suddenly reached past me and grabbed onto another part of the tank and let go of my arm. I grabbed on with both hands. Robotnik quickly began to loose his grip, however, and slipped off. I knew what I had to do.  
  
I reached out and grabbed his wrist and held on tightly. He seemed to be in a state of shock as I strained to pull him towards the glass again.  
  
"LET GO OF ME, YOU PEST!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'M HELPING YOU!" I replied just as loudly.  
  
He didn't know quite what to say to that and only frowned at me. My arm quivered under the weight and I clenched my teeth. I closed my eyes and pulled with everything I had. I was amazed at my strength as I brought Robotnik close enough that he grabbed onto the glass again.   
  
I sighed and opened my eyes. Sonic was on the other side of the tube. He edged around the glass and reached out his hand to me, "Joanie! Take my hand!"  
  
I stretched and grabbed for it - our fingers almost touching, but Robotnik snatched my wrist before we could. Robotnik easily yanked me off the glass - I was too tired to hang on anymore, "Help!" I cried to Sonic.  
  
"Let her go, Eggbelly!" Sonic ordered.  
  
Robotnik chortled, then spoke in his sickenly gentleman voice, "As you wish, Rodent!" he instantly released my hand, "Goodbye, Earthling!" he waved and laughed maniacally.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
==============================================================================================  
A/N: Remember kids, don't play with fireworks!!! :D (Unless supervised by an adult - like me!)  
============================================================================================== 


	14. Finding a Way Home

=======================================================================  
A/N: Almost done! So, what's gonna happen next? Hurry! Check it out!   
=======================================================================  
  
CHAPTER 14: Finding a Way Home  
  
My body began to fly backwards, "SONIC!!!" I screamed as Sonic pushed off the glass and flew over the tube towards me, his arm outstretched. My mind raced. I couldn't lose now, I was so close to home. I could feel the portal's grip on me, pulling me away. If I went in, I knew I would be lost forever in a random dimension with no hope of ever seeing my home again.  
  
I reached for Sonic's hand, my muscles now aching. No matter what, I wouldn't give up, I told myself. I had made it this far as just a slowmo human - I could make it out of this. We finally grasped hands and I held on tightly, like it was the only thing keeping me alive. I grabbed on with my other hand as well.   
  
We suddenly jerked to a halt. I saw that Sonic was barely holding onto the edge of the glass with his other hand. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Robotnik growled angrily and reached out to swat Sonic's arm, but in the process he lost his grip and fell off. Robotnik angrily flailed his arms and tried to grab on to anything, but found himself tumbling back into the portal. His voice echoed as he disappeared into the swirling vortex, "I HATE YOU HEDGEHOG!!!"  
  
Sonic held on tightly and smiled, "Don't worry, I've got you!"  
  
The sucking wind behind us began to die down. I glanced at the control console below and spied Tails hanging onto it. He was pressing the buttons again, trying to shut it down. I looked behind me and saw the portal begin to shrink, like a pool of water being sucked down a bathtub drain.   
  
Eventually the vortex stopped and dissolved in wisps of blue streams. The wind died down and Sonic let go of the tank. He let go of my hand, triple-spinned below me and landed gracefully, catching me a second later, "You okay?"  
  
"Yes - thanks to you!" I gave him a hug. I had never been so scared in my whole life, "I just wanna go home," I whispered to him, as he set me gently on the ground.  
  
The portal had turned the laboratory into a complete diaster area. Machine parts and tools lay scattered everywhere. Tables lay overturned and hundreds of bottles of chemicals had spilled on the floor. The bots carefully waded through the mess over to us, Electra carrying Coconuts.  
  
"What happened to Robotnik?" Scratch asked.  
  
"I guess he got sucked into another dimension," Tails replied from the control panel.  
  
"But which one?" Grounder asked.  
  
"More importantly," Electra pointed out, "Can he come back?"  
  
"Well, he does have a remote control," I said, "Though I guess that doesn't necessarily mean he can open a portal from the other side..."  
  
"So in other words," Sonic said, "We have no idea..."  
  
"Yep," I replied with a sigh.  
  
"Great..." he replied, "Well, let's get out of here... I don't wanna be around in case he does show up," he grabbed my hand.  
  
"But what about the Dimensional Matter Displacer?" I asked pointing to the shattered tube, "That's my only way home..."  
  
"I don't think I can fix it..." Tails admitted, looking up from the control panel, "At least not by myself."  
  
No, there had to be a way. Then, an idea came to me, "Well, what about Professor Von Schlemmer?" I asked, "Could he help you?"  
  
Tails face broke into a wide smile, "Yeah! He would help a bunch!" he replied.  
  
"One nutty professor, coming up!" Sonic announced, and then sped out of the room.  
  
"But what about Coconuts?" Electra held him out to Tails, "Can you fix him too?"  
  
Tails ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I dunno... He looks pretty banged up," Electra looked down at Coconuts, a tear running down her face, "But, I can try," Tails quickly added and took Coconuts from her. However, Tails didn't realize just how heavy Coconuts was and fell over.  
  
"WHOA!" he exclaimed, "Hey, do you think you guys could put him on a table?" Tails asked, trying to lift him off.  
  
Electra and I lifted him off Tails and carefully placed him on a nearby lab table. Tails tried to look at him, but discovered he was too short to look on the table - even on his tip-toes.   
  
I pushed over a crate, and he hopped up on it, "Ah! Much better!" he replied with a smile and began to tinker with Coconuts. He prodded the wires and parts that were poking out of his abdomen - where Grounder's cannon blast had hit him. The covering had been completely blown off and a few of the pieces were charred beyond repair.  
  
"Whoa! His main processor's fried!" he commented.  
  
"What happened?" Grounder asked, looking over him.  
  
"Ouch! Glad we missed it!" Scratch shuddered.  
  
"Missed it? You did it!" I said.  
  
"What?!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Electra confirmed, "You boys were really mean!"  
  
"Really? I don't remember..." Grounder started. Then he sighed and shook his head, "I guess it's our fault that all this happened," he said, "Dr. Robotnik said if we gave him Sonic that he would forget all that we did and let us stay here again... We believed him and let him put Sonic in that machine. That's when he turned against us - he started yelling and then he deactivated us..."  
  
I tried to explain, "Robotnik said he put some kind of personality device on you-"  
  
"Then I knocked some sense back into you," Electra interrupted.  
  
"I do remember that," Scratch rubbed his head.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry," Grounder stared at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Electra patted him on the back, "We know you boys didn't mean it."  
  
"Hey, could one of you guys bring me one of those deactivated robots? I need some spare parts," Tails pointed to a pile of robots stacked in a metal bin near the back of the room.  
  
"Sure," Scratch walked over to the bin and dragged one out.   
  
"Do you think he will be okay?" Grounder asked me.  
  
"I hope so..." I replied.  
  
Tails began tearing all kinds of parts out of the old robot and placed a few on the table. I had worked with computers in the real world, but these electronics were so much more advanced. I looked on in awe at the complex workings inside Coconuts. Tails quickly installed a few tubular parts using a screwdriver and then soddered a few of the loose wires back in place. He snapped in some microchip-looking squares and tore a piece of body casing off the robot.  
  
"I know we didn't always get along," Grounder said quietly, "But Coconuts was kinda like my other big brother... I guess was just jealous, cause I know he's a bunch smarter than me..."   
  
Tails screwed the new body plate onto a hinge and shut it, locking it into place, "Okay, I think I've got everything patched up..." he commented, and we smiled, "But I have no idea how to reactivate him." Well, that burst of happiness lasted real long.  
  
"I'm HEEERRRRRRRRE!" a voice with a thick accent called from behind us, "That is, wherever here is."  
  
We turned to find Sonic with Professor Von Schlemmer standing beside him. The professor looked a lot like how he did in the cartoon - though I had to admit seeing him for real was really wacky. His tall, flaming orange hair bobbed like jello as he walked toward us and his sea green skin reminded me of the tree frogs I used to work with at the zoo. Next to Robotnik, he was the only other humanoid on Mobius I knew about.  
  
"We're at Robotnik's," Sonic reminded him, gesturing around the lab.  
  
"Ohhh... why are we here?" the Professor scratched his head.  
  
"Tails needs your help fixing this machine," Sonic indicated the Dimensional Matter Displacer, "So we can send Joanie back to her dimension," he pointed to me.  
  
"Why hello there!" The Professor shook my hand, "A pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"Same here, Professor," I replied.  
  
"What dimension are you from, my dear?" he asked, studying me.  
  
"Well, I don't know about dimension, but I'm from the planet Earth..."  
  
"Ahh, in the Milky Way Galaxy..." he adjusted his round glasses, which were sitting on the edge of his long nose.  
  
Now we we're getting somewhere! "You know about Earth, Professor?" I inquired.  
  
He nodded, "Course I do!" he smiled, but then he seemed to lose his train of thought, "Uh... what were we talking about again?"   
  
"Earth?" I answered.  
  
He looked in the distance, and nodded, "Oh, yes... Yes, lovely this time of year in, uh, New York, yes?" It was good to hear something familiar.  
  
"Yeah! Have you been to New York?" I asked excitedly.  
  
His face turned to one of pure puzzlement, "New what? Never heard of it..."  
  
Why did I even bother? I chuckled, "Nevermind."  
  
"Professor, you remember me, right?" Tails greeted him.  
  
"Oh, hello Tails!" He patted him on the head, "So what can I help you with?"  
  
Tails showed Professor Von Schlemmer Robotnik's Dimensional Matter Displacer, and they began to speak in a techno babble. Sonic and I exchanged looks of confusion.  
  
"Ahh, it looks like the snippenwhosit is clogged..." Professor Von Schlemmer removed the control panel face for the Displacer and began to tweak with the parts.  
  
"Oh, so that's why the quark-accelerator wasn't reacting when I turned it on!" Tails exclaimed, hitting his forehead.  
  
"Hey! How long is this gonna take?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot.  
  
Tails and the Professor thought about this and they looked at each other, "I would say," Von Schlemmer rubbed his chin, "approximately fifteen minutes," he estimated, Tails nodding in agreement. They went back to work.  
  
"I hate waiting," Sonic replied and started pacing around.  
  
"But what about Coconuts?" Electra asked as she tugged on my shirt.  
  
"Why don't I take a look?" I said.  
  
"Really?" Grounder said, "You know about robots?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," I replied with a nervous smile, "But it couldn't hurt to take a look, right?" I added, examining Coconuts. Maybe he had some kind of reset button or on/off switch - I knew Grounder had one of those.   
  
"Hmph! I thought so," Scratch said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith!" I commented as I flipped Coconuts over on his back. Electra stood patiently beside me, watching. I discovered a panel between his shoulderbolts. I picked up a nearby flathead screwdriver and popped it open. Inside, I discovered a toggle switch - unfortunately, it didn't have a label. I reached for it.  
  
"Hey!" Scratch stopped me, "Maybe that's a self-destruct switch!"  
  
"That's silly!" I replied and tried to flip it.  
  
He pulled my hand away, "But what if it is?!"  
  
I pulled it back, "But what if it isn't?!"  
  
"Here, I'll do it!" Electra pushed between us and flipped the switch. Scratch dove under the table, and I took a few steps back. We waited a second, but nothing happened.  
  
"Oh well, it was a good try," I said and flipped it back.  
  
Almost immediately, Coconuts headlight sparked on and a few noises in him whirred. I shut the panel as he began to stir.   
  
"Coconuts!" Electra cried and helped him sit up, "How are you feeling Sweets?"  
  
Coconuts wobbled a bit, "Whoa! What hit me?"  
  
"Uh, I did," Grounder said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, I-I guess that's okay," Coconuts replied, scratching his head.  
  
I hugged him, "I want to thank you Coconuts! You saved my life!"  
  
"I did? Really? Really?" He jumped down off the lab table and danced around.  
  
"You certainly did!" Electra smiled, "That was so brave how you took that blast for Joanie! You're a hero!" she gave him a kiss.  
  
"WOW-wow-wow!" his lightbulb flashed brightly and he did a backflip up onto the lab table, "Hey, I could get used to this hero stuff!" he leaped off again and picked up Electra, spinning her around.  
  
Sonic approached us, "Glad to hear it," he smiled, "You guys certainly have proved yourselves... Whaddaya say? Let's put the past behind us," he stuck out his hand, "Friends?"  
  
"You got it," Coconuts shook Sonic's hand vigorously, "Pal!"  
  
"Alright Hedgehog," Scratch shook his hand, "Er... Sonic."  
  
"Me too!" Grounder extended his robotic hand, "Oh boy! Does this make me your sidekick?"  
  
"No, I have one," Sonic said with a grin, glancing at Tails, "The best!"  
  
Electra puttered up to Sonic, "Could you please take us to Scrap Valley?"  
  
"Sure!" he replied, and took hold of her pincher, "Then let's speed keeds!"  
  
"Wait!" I called, "I want to say goodbye... Just in case we don't see each other again."  
  
"Oh, all right," Sonic crossed his arms, "I'm waiting..."  
  
"Goodbye guys!" I said, giving them each a big hug.  
  
"Gee, do you really have to leave Mobius?" Grounder asked, "We don't have that many fans!"  
  
"Yeah, you're pretty cool... for a human," Scratch shuffled his foot, "Too bad there aren't more like you..."  
  
"Sure there are!" I squeezed him tightly, "Just keep your eyes open. You guys are great! Thanks for all you've done for me - you guys are real heroes." They blushed and teared up a bit.   
  
"Thanks for caring about us," Coconuts said, "We won't forget ya! Nope! Nope!"  
  
"You're the best, Sweets!" Electra's eyes filled with tears, "Don't you forget that either!" I hugged her extra hard, "Take care of yourself."  
  
"And you take care of the boys," I whispered to her, "They need you." She smiled and wiped a tear away.   
  
"Okay, gang!" Sonic gathered them up, "All aboard! Next stop: Scrap Valley!"  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going to have a home!" Scratch replied, a tear in his eye.  
  
"Yeah! A real one!" Grounder agreed.  
  
"With no one to yell at us! Or beat us up! Or make us clean messy toliets - yuck!" Coconuts added, "It'll be great!" They all grabbed onto Sonic.  
  
"Then we're up, over, and gone!" Sonic called.  
  
"BYE!" They called, waving at me, as Sonic sped out the door with them hanging on for the ride.  
  
I waved and walked out of the lab, and down the hall. I stood in the open front doorway. I watched them zoom down the hill and on the road slowly disappearing out of sight over the dawning horizon. A tear fell - I missed them already.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
=================================================================================================  
A/N: I can't quit thanking everyone for reading my story. Thank you! Thank you! I never expected to get so many reviews... Don't worry, only 2 chapters to go! (And a very interesting Epilogue!)  
================================================================================================= 


	15. To Leave or Not to Leave?

================================================================================================  
A/N: Don't feel bad about writing the badniks as... well, bad. :D This is just how I would hope they would end up... :)  
================================================================================================  
  
CHAPTER 15: To Leave or Not to Leave?  
  
Since I had a few spare minutes while everyone was busy, I decided to take a shower. Besides, Electra's air freshener was starting to wear off. I returned to the room where I had stayed my first night in Mobius and retrieved my pajamas. Electra had washed them and left them neatly folded on the bed. I picked them up and smelled them - they were fresh as a flower garden. I've always loved the smell of clean clothes.  
  
The shower was completely resfreshing, and it felt good to have clean hair again as well. I picked up the tailor-made clothes and took a whiff, "P.U.!" I deposited them in a trash can. There was no use trying to salvage them - the sewer sludge was caked in - that, and I had no idea where the fortress laundry room was.   
  
  
****  
  
  
A little later, Sonic returned from taking the bots to their new home. I was sitting in the lab, watching Tails and Professor Von Schlemmer hard at work on the Dimensional Matter Displacer.  
  
Sonic screeched to a halt and greeted me, "Hey," he then sniffed the air, "Oooh! You clean up good!"  
  
"Thanks," I replied.  
  
"How's it coming, guys?" Sonic asked Tails and the Professor as he checked out the Dimensional Matter Displacer.  
  
"You're just in time. We're almost done!" Tails answered, fastening the metal face back onto the control console, "We just have to hook it back up and turn it on!"  
  
"Cool!" Sonic replied, patting him on the back, "Great job, lil' bro!"  
  
I approached Sonic, "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. If I wasn't such a huge fan, maybe none of this would've ever happened..."  
  
"Hey, you can't help being who you are," he said with a wink, "Besides, Robotnik was the one who gave us trouble - not you. Knowing him, he probably would have bothered another fan if not you. Actually," he chuckled, "I'm kinda glad he did... otherwise I'd never would've met you-" he stopped for a second, "Er... I mean, if the rest of my fans are anything like you - I'd love to meet 'em all!"   
  
"That goes double for them," I replied.  
  
"And who knows - maybe I will someday... That would definitely be way past cool!"  
  
"Okay! We're done!" The Professor called, "Now all we have to do is calibrate the coordinates of the dimension."  
  
"How do we do that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well, we aren't sure," Tails said.   
  
Oh great, I thought, just when I was about to go home. I tried to think of something, "Robotnik said he located my dimension by connecting to my planet's computer network," I headed over to his large computer. I turned the monitor back on and saw Sonic Land appear in the internet browser window. I refreshed the page. Luckily he was still connected, "He's still on!" I said, "Can we try that?"  
  
The Professor rubbed his chin, "Well, it couldn't hurt."  
  
Tails picked up a network cable, "Okay, let's do it!" He plugged one end into the Dimensional Matter Displacer.  
  
"Allow me!" Sonic grabbed the cable, and sped over to the computer, "Uh, where do I hook this thing up?"  
  
"How about here?" I asked, pointing to a hook-up on the console.  
  
"That's it!" Tails called.  
  
"Okay!" he plugged it in, "All set, Keed!"  
  
"Well, here goes something!" Tails said, pushing a large red button. Why is it always the large red button?  
  
The machine whirred and hummed. Lights flashed and a circular blue portal opened up on a platform near where the broken containment tube had been.   
  
The vortex suddenly blew us back. A cloud of items burst out before Tails could shut down the portal, "YIKES!" We ducked as Tails closed the portal quickly, "Guess I'd better fix that."  
  
"Perhaps the portal stablilizer is on the fritz?" Professor Von Schlemmer examined the control panel, "Oops! I don't think we even turned it on!"   
  
The miscellaneous items sucked into our dimension lay scattered about on the lab floor. I glanced around at them. Among the items were: a leatherbound book, some pages of typed paper, miscellaneous pieces of trash, a pastel drawing of Sonic and Tails, pens, pencils, and a left sock, "Hey, I think it worked! This stuff... it's from my house!"   
  
I excitedly picked up the papers and discovered they were pages from my original cartoon story. I also grabbed the picture of Sonic and Tails that I had drawn and looked at it. I smiled.  
  
"Whoa! You got my good side!" Sonic commented, taking the picture, "This is really good!"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah... Hey, you wouldn't mind if I could, uh-"  
  
"You want it? SURE!" I smiled, "Wow! Yeah, have it!" I couldn't believe that he actually liked my art. He folded it up and put it away. How do cartoon characters store all that stuff, anyway? Especially when they don't have pockets? Yet another mystery of the animated world, I guess.  
  
"Are you an artist?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what I really want to be is a writer... for cartoons," I smiled, "Kinda silly, huh?"  
  
"No! That would be sooo cool!" Tails said, "You mean you would write stories like our adventures?"  
  
I nodded, "I have some original ideas of my own too."  
  
"That's way past cool!" Sonic said, "I'm not much of a creative thinker..."  
  
"Sure you are! What do you call all the times you've outsmarted Robotnik? That's some first rate acting! You'd be great in the theatre!"  
  
"Well, maybe I'll stick to being a hero," he said, "At least for right now."  
  
"We've got it hooked up now!" Tails said, "You ready to try again?"  
  
"Yep, let's go!" I said.  
  
Tails pushed the button again and the portal reappeared. We braced ourselves, but surprisingly nothing happened. It didn't suck us in, and it didn't blast stuff out from it - perfect!  
  
"Ahh, much better!" Tails said, making a few more minor adjustments.  
  
I headed over there, "Thank you Professor, for helping Tails."  
  
"You're quite welcome, my dear!" he replied.  
  
"Do you really have to go, Joanie?" Tails asked, "I mean, now that we have it working, couldn't you stay a bit longer. Please?"  
  
"I don't think so," I said, "I don't want my family and friends to worry about me. I wish I could though," I gave him a big hug, "Take care of yourself," I added in a whisper, "and Sonic too... Thanks for believing in me,"  
  
"Sure, I mean it's not everyday I get to meet someone special like you!" he smiled. My eyes filled with a few tears, and we hugged tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever try to be someone else," I said, "You're perfect just the way you are."  
  
I sniffled and wiped my nose a little. I hoped I wouldn't completely breakdown and cry in front of my friends. Tails smiled at me brightly.  
  
Sonic stood by me, "I meant what I said earlier," he started, "And you're a hero as far as I'm concerned," he held my hand, "Just promise me you won't give up on your dreams."  
  
"I promise," shaking his hand.  
  
Sonic smiled, "You ready to go?"  
  
I returned a smile, "I just have to do one more thing," I said and then kissed him gently on his cheek, "Thank you, Sonic... for everything."  
  
He blushed brightly, "Ahh, it was nothing," he gave me a hug.   
  
I really didn't want to leave - now that things were finally going right. I knew I had to, though. I couldn't stay with them - I didn't belong here on Mobius. I belonged in my dimension, on Earth, in the U.S., in Missouri, in good-old normal Kansas City, with my family and my friends. I couldn't stop a few more tears that trickled down my face.   
  
Sonic wiped them away, "Ah, cheer up!" He said, "You're going home!"  
  
"Right," I smiled as I started to head for the portal, "Thanks again everyone! Goodbye!"   
  
"Goodbye!" They waved.  
  
I walked up to the platform, and turned around one last time. I gave them a thumbs-up and then leaped into the shimmering portal. I heard my Mobian friends call out to me as I reappeared in the peaceful realm of flowing colors. I floated along, my entire body starting to feel very heavy. I guess I didn't realize how late it actually was - or was it early now? - or how very tired I was. I yawned and slowly fell asleep in the colorful vortex.   
  
  
****  
  
  
On the other side of the portal, Sonic stood vigil for a few more seconds until Professor Von Schlemmer shut down the portal. The shimmering blue circle dissipated into the air. A lone tear fell down Sonic's cheek as he turned away to stare at the wall. The tear rolled off his face and hit the floor noiselessly.  
  
Tails approached him from behind, "What's wrong Sonic?" Tails put a hand on his arm, "You're so quiet..."  
  
"Nothing..." Sonic sighed.  
  
"Are you thinking about Joanie too?" Tails asked.  
  
He glanced back towards where the portal had been, "There was something different about her, Keed. I don't know what it was... But I'd like to find out-" he suddenly noticed a hand-sized, brown leatherbound book on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. He flipped open the front cover and saw a name printed in red permanent marker, "Looks like she accidentally left us another souvenir..." he commented and flipped through it.   
  
One page was folded and had a passage marked in yellow highlighter. He read it aloud, "Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends."  
  
"Then that makes you really great!" Tails said, giving his friend a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Tails," he returned it, "I think I'll hang onto this," he closed it and put it away, "You want a chilidog?"  
  
"When have I not wanted one?" he replied with a shrug.  
  
"Good point," Sonic laughed, "Hey, Professor, do you think you could get rid of this machine for us? I don't want to give Robotnik any way of getting back. We'll be back after some breakfast!"  
  
"Sure!" Von Schlemmer replied, "See you later!"  
  
"I feel the need, the need for speed!" Sonic called, grabbing Tails wrist and rushing out of the fortress.  
  
The Professor waved and then scratched his head, "Now, what was it he wanted me to do? Hmm... Maybe I will remember later... after dinner," he walked off and headed for the kitchen, "Oh, excuse me, Madam!" He apologized as he bumped into Robotnik's lab coat rack, "Lovely weather we're having, hmm?" He continued to converse with the coatrack.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINED...  
  
  
===============================================================================================  
A/N: HAHAHA! *cough* Anyways, just one Chapter left (and an epilogue too!)... Be prepared for some reflection and humor (In that order!)... :)  
=============================================================================================== 


	16. Home Sweet Dimension

=============================================  
A/N: Did I make it back? Gee, I hope so!!  
=============================================  
  
CHAPTER 16: Home Sweet Dimension  
  
I was having one of those dreams, where I could fly like a bird. I love those kind of dreams so much. I spread my arms and flew through the sea of colors around me. Suddenly, I felt my stomach lurch and I started to tumble down. I tried to soar upwards, but only fell faster. I saw a blue portal open below me and just before I hit it, I woke up.  
  
My eyes flew open and I sat straight up. My heart beat rapidly and I looked around for any sign of Mobius. I couldn't believe it - I was sitting on my day bed - in my world - in my dimension. The covers of my bed were in a pile on the floor.   
  
What day was it? What time was it? I glanced at my sports watch. It showed that only a single night had passed. It was now Saturday morning - 8:00 am to be precise.   
  
8:00am? I leaped off the bed and dived for the remotes on the couch footstool. I threw the TV remote, the VCR remote, and the DVD remote off to the side, discovering that the cable box remote - the one that I needed - was missing. Why couldn't my family get a universal remote? I sighed and sat down. The TV suddenly flashed on.  
  
I was sitting on it! I blushed at my silly act and quickly got up. I picked the remote up, and switched the channel to Toon Disney. I sat back on the couch just as the cartoon alarm clock went off and Sonic and Tails leapt out of their hammock beds. I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes, listening to the theme song. What had happened? Did I really go to Mobius? Or was it all just a dream?  
  
My cat, Pepsi, meowed, and leaped on the back of the couch. She walked towards me, and meowed again.  
  
"Peppy-kitty!" I called her nickname and snatched her up. I gave her a hug and sat her on my lap. Pepsi purred gently on my lap as I stroked her black and white fur. She stretched out her white paws, yawned, and moved around before settling down again. Tufts of fur collected on my coral reef pajamas, but somehow, I didn't mind as much as I usually did.   
  
The theme song finished and the announcer said, "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog will make a speedy return, right here on Toon Disney!"  
  
I set Pepsi down, and headed for my computer. I turned it on and waited patiently for it to boot up. The welcome screen popped up and I selected the Scratch and Grounder icon, typing in my user password. Within a few moments, my desktop loaded and I heard one of my favorite .WAV files play in the background, "Welcome to Sonic Land - And the ride of your life!"  
  
I smiled at the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog screen capture that served as my desktop background - it was a picture of Sonic at his "Hero of the Year" party. I moved the mouse cursor and doubled-clicked on the Notepad icon from my start-up menu.   
  
Notepad is my favorite medium for writing stories. It's easy to use, and easy to transport to the web and to my eager friends. It's blank whitespace greeted me.   
  
I clicked the maximize icon so it would fill my entire screen. The white color - to me, symbolized a new beginning, or perhaps the reawakening of an old story. A story that was told to me by two close friends. They were friends who now only occupied the brilliantly colored corners of my memory - or was it all really just a dream?   
  
I began to fill the whitespace, typing in new ideas, when I noticed an unfamiliar blue bruise on my arm. Could it be? The keys immediately stopped clicking and the cursor blinked mid sentence, like a certain blue hedgehog tapping his foot impatiently - almost as if it was trying to snap me back to reality. My mind tried to calculate a good answer to the question the bruise brought up.  
  
A smile drew itself slowly across my face. A tiny place inside me was overflowing with joy. It didn't really matter to me if it was only a dream or not anyway. I began to think back on all the things I had learned from Sonic and Tails over the years. They had always been my role models - even though here in my world they were no more than moving ink and paint. They were real to me deep within my heart of hearts, and - to me - that's what counted.  
  
I retrieved my stuffed Sonic and Tails from the shelf above my computer desk, and gave them both a big hug. I sighed. It certainly wasn't the same; but, as usual, I felt much better. I set them back up in their spot and Sonic toppled over. I caught him just before he fell onto my computer monitor. I laughed and placed him back beside Tails, being careful of his arm where my mom had stitched it back on.   
  
I stood still for a brief moment, watching them as if they might jump up and come to life. A tear fell down my cheek. Then I remembered what Sonic had said, his words of encouragement echoing in the depths of my mind, "...You're way past cool!... A hero... Promise me you won't give up on your dreams..." I wiped my tear away.  
  
"I promise," I repeated to the stuffed Sonic on my shelf. I glanced out the window, "I don't know how you did that, LORD," I said aloud, "But thank you - you're so way past cool..."  
  
Sonic's Song then popped into my head and I began to sing softly as I sat down in my soft computer chair, "Sonic the Hedgehog - you can't catch what you can't see! Sonic the Hedgehog - he's gonna make Mobius free!..." My hands flowed over the keyboard and I began to weave a tale - a tale full of adventure, humor, drama and - of course - chilidogs.  
  
  
THE END...?  
  
==============================================================================================  
A/N: Hmmm... I bet all of you are wondering what happened to Robotnik, huh? ;) Well, I know! Do you want to see? :) (Hint: He falls into another TV show dimension - but not one that you would expect... ^_^)  
  
ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I don't own Toon Disney (Though I wish I did!), it belongs to itself, and the announcer's words are copyright to Toon Disney... Please don't sue for a segment such as the commercial break announcement - that's just plain silly! (And a waste of tax dollars!) ;D  
============================================================================================== 


	17. EPILOGUE

===========================================  
EPILOGUE: Where No Eggman Has Gone Before!  
===========================================  
  
The shimmering blue portal opened directly in the middle of the school classroom. Six elementary school kids were gathered around a circlular table, drawing pictures. Robotnik yelled as he appeared out of it and tumbled onto the ground. He landed with a loud thud onto the shiny, tiled floor, next to a set of squishy bean-bag chairs - so close and yet so far.  
  
The kids immediately dropped what they were doing and ran over to him. They gathered around and began to chatter excitedly.  
  
"Wow! That was neat!" A tall, brunette girl said, "Who is he?"  
  
"Ohhhh!" Robotnik groaned, standing up, and rubbing his back, "Where am I?" he peered around the room, "A school?" He exclaimed, staring at a blonde boy with glasses, "You there! What planet is this?"  
  
"Earth, sir!" he smiled, "Are you an astronaut?"  
  
"EARTH?" he growled, ignoring the boy's question, "I'm on that brat's wretched planet?"  
  
"You look like a cook to me!" a brown-haired boy said, "Do you make pizza? I love pizza!"  
  
"Hey everybody, it's almost time! He's coming!" A little asian girl exclaimed happily.  
  
"What? Who are all of you? And what are you talking about?" Robotnik growled, "I demand an answer RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"Huh-huh-huh! HUH-Huh-HUH!" A giant, purple-colored tyrannosaurus rex with a teal-colored belly and spots appeared in burst of colored sparkles, "Hi kids! It's me, BARNEY!" The creature exclaimed as all of the kids scrurried up to him and squeezed him tightly.  
  
"YEAH!!!" They collectively squealed.  
  
Robotnik dived under the table when the creature appeared. He cautiously poked out his head to watch and listen.  
  
"Guess what day today is kids?" Barney asked, a stupidly bright smile on his face.  
  
"Is it Weather Day?" the blonde boy with glasses asked.  
  
The dinosaur shook his head excitedly, and hopped up and down.  
  
"Is it International Cultures Appreciation Day?" A short, red-headed girl asked.  
  
"Nope!" he threw his scrawny arms up in the air, "It's...SHARING DAY! HOORAY!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" They cheered and clapped their hands.  
  
"Let's start with Show and Tell!" The dinosaur suggested, "Everybody go get your 'special thing' and let's SHARE!" The kids scrambled over to their cubbies and began to rummage through them.   
  
Robotnik finally got some courage - for once - and crawled out from under the table. Barney greeted him merrily, "Why hello there, you must be new! What's your name?"  
  
"My name - you reptilish reject - is Dr. Ivo Robotnik."  
  
"Hello, Ivo!" he said completely ignoring the insulting comment, "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur!"  
  
"You will call me Dr. Robotnik, imbecile! Now, where am I?" Robotnik asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're at school, silly!" Barney laughed.  
  
The boy with glasses ran up to Barney, holding a cute creature, "Look Barney, I brought Spike - he's my pet hedgehog!"  
  
At the mention of the creature, Robotnik began to glare and growl, but didn't say anything, keeping his distance.  
  
"He's cute Shawn!" Barney exclaimed. The rest of the kids gathered around and began to ooh and awe at his pet. The little hedgehog was enjoying the special attention from the kids.  
  
"That's really cool, Shawn!" An olive-skinned boy said.  
  
"Thanks! Want to hold him, Zack?" he handed Spike to the boy.  
  
"Wow! He's even better than cool - he's WAY PAST COOL!" Zack exclaimed, petting Spike's soft, white belly.   
  
"URGH!!" Robotnik exclaimed, unable to keep his feelings in any longer. He vibrated with bottled-up anger.  
  
"What's the matter Ivo?" Barney put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you feeling upset? You can tell us!"  
  
Robotnik pushed his hand off, "ARGH! I HAAAAAAAAAAATE HEDGEHOGS!!!" He growled, shaking his fists wildly, "I hate them with every inch of my vile, black heart!"  
  
"That's not very nice, Ivo! Spike likes you!" Barney carefully took Spike from Zack and brought it towards Robotnik.  
  
"GET THAT DISGUSTING CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!" he shrieked, backing away from them, almost tripping over a kid-sized table and chairs.  
  
"Ah, just give it a try! Look, he wants a hug!" Barney brought Spike close to his face.  
  
"NO!!!" he waved his arms, trying to block Barney.  
  
"Ivo, come on! We're your friends!" Barney exclaimed, smiling a little too happily.  
  
Robotnik pointed at him, "I have no friends - you moronic mutant!!!"  
  
"Sure you do!" Barney smiled, "We love you sooooooo much," Barney turned to the kids, "Come on everybody! Let's sing for Ivo so that he feels welcome!"  
  
"NO! NO! Anything but that!!!" Robotnik covered his ears and cowered on the floor, groaning in pain. The kids and Barney encircled him and began to sing. Sappy music played in the background like a broken record.  
  
"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! We're a happy fam-i-ly!" He pulled Robotnik up into a crushing hug, "With a GREAT BIG HUG, and a kiss from me to you!" Barney made a gesture of blowing a kiss, as Robotnik swung a punch at him. Robotnik missed completely and fell to the floor, cursing under his breath. Barney continued to sing, "Won't you say you love me to?"  
  
"NO!" Robotnik yelled, writhing on the floor. Finally the song ended.  
  
Baby Bop, a green and pink triceratops, suddenly appeared and paraded into the room, stomping over Robotnik carelessly. She hugged a yellow blanket, "HEH-WOHHHHHHH!!!" she cried, waving wildly. She then discovered Robotnik on the floor, "Barney, is it nap time already?"  
  
Everyone except Robotnik laughed.  
  
Robotnik moaned and looked to his right. He instantly spotted the remote to his Dimensional Matter Displacer. He lunged for it, but Barney picked it up, "Is this what you brought, Ivo? What is it?"  
  
"It's a TV remote!" the tall girl commented.  
  
"No, Molly, it's a garage door opener!" Zack corrected her.  
  
"No, it's for a remote control car!" Shawn argued.  
  
"NO!!!" Robotnik roared. The room shook and a few paper pictures hanging on the wall fell to the floor. He then spoke in a sappy, whiny voice, "That is the control device for my Dimensional Matter Displacer - you filthy brats!" He tried to snatch it but Barney held it just out of his reach.  
  
"Ah-ah, Ivo," he scolded, "You didn't say the magic word!"  
  
"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You have to say peas!" Baby Bop giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Out of the question. I want my device returned now!" He held out his gloved hand.  
  
"Nope," Barney chuckled, "You have to ask nicely!"  
  
Robotnik stomped his foot, "No! I won't! Give me my device!"  
  
Barney shook his head, "Come on, Ivo! I'm waaaaiiiting!"  
  
Robotnik's face turned bright red and he fell to the floor, "WAHHH!!! I want my device!" he beat the floor with his fists, "I want it! I want it!!! WAHHH!!!!"  
  
Baby Bop pranced around him and sang, "Ivo is a baby! Ivo is a baby! An itsy-bitsy baby!"   
  
Robotnik got on his knees, "I give up!!! Stop the madness!!! PLEASE!!!!" He fell over onto the floor, infront of the happy dinosaur.  
  
"You said the magic word!" Barney squealed happily, and placed the device on his head, "There you go!" he patted his head, "See how nice it is to be polite? Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside!?" Barney giggled and hugged himself.  
  
Robotnik groaned and pulled the Dimensional Matter Displacer remote off his head and sat up, "When I get back, I'm going to personally make sure that hedgehog pays... Oh, and he will pay..." he snarled evilly, "And I never want to see another Earthling as long as I live..." He pressed the button.   
  
Strangely enough, nothing happened, "WHAT?" he pressed it a few more times and began to pound his fist on it, "Stupid machine! Work! Work! I want to go home!" He started to whine.  
  
"Oopsy!" Baby Bop said, "You forgot the batter-wies!!!" She held them out, "SEE?"  
  
"How did you get those, you stupid cerapod? Gimme those!" he lunged at Baby Bop, but she simply stepped out of the way, and he tumbled into a box of dress-up clothes.  
  
"OHH! You wanna play house?" She asked, pulling out a yellow dress with sunflowers, "KAY! I'll be the mommy and YOU be the BABY!" She placed a frilly bonnet on his head.  
  
"NO!" he tore it off.  
  
"WAH!!!" she cried, "BARNEY!! Ivo won't play with me! Now I'm sad!!!" she began to cry and sniffle.  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP!" Robotnik threw the bonnet at her.  
  
Baby Bop and the kids gasped. Silence fell on the room. Robotnik looked at them nervously.  
  
"That's awful!" Barney finally exclaimed, "Ivo! You didn't mean that did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did!" he sneered, "Besides, she started it!" He whined.  
  
"You should apologize right now," Barney scolded, "Or you will have to sit in Time-Out!"  
  
"What? No! I'm not saying anything to that bumbling brat!" Robotnik blew a raspberry at Baby Bop and folded his arms.  
  
"Okay, Ivo," Barney dragged him over to a chair in the corner, "Then it's Time-Out for you!"  
  
"NO! NO!" Robotnik squealed, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"  
  
"Now you have to face the wall and sit here for 10 minutes," Barney placed him in the chair, "If you're good, I'll let you come play with us again," and with that said, Barney escorted the kids outside to play on the school's playground. Baby Bop cheerfully followed behind them.  
  
Robotnik faced the wall and continued to complain for a few minutes, "I DON'T WANNA BE IN TIME OUT!" Robotnik whined. Eventually, he stopped and realized that there wasn't anything keeping him in 'Time-Out'. His face turned red and he growled, pounding his fist on the wall. He leaped up and began to search around for the batteries. He hoped that the green creature didn't still have them.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of trashing the school room looking for them, Robotnik gave up and sat down, completely exhausted, on a tiny chair at the coloring table, "I can't believe I'm stuck here forever with these elementary idiots!" he sighed and began to repeatedly bang his head on the table.  
  
He stopped and glanced at the items on the table top. He discovered that the batteries were sitting right in front of him - in the crayon tray. He snatched them up, hardly believing his luck, "YES! M-WAHAHAHA!" he held them up, "I HAVE THE POWER!" his voice echoed in the room. He suddenly puzzled as to how he thought up those words. He shrugged and hurriedly placed the batteries in the remote control to the Dimensional Matter Displacer.  
  
He stood up and pointed the device, pressing the button. This time, another shimmering blue portal appeared, "Success is mine!" he cried as he leaped into the portal and disappeared.  
  
  
****  
  
  
A few seconds later, he stumbled out of the portal onto the platform in his lab, looking quite dizzy from the trip, "Finally! All those blasted colors were making me sick!" He shut down the portal and gazed around at the mess in his lab.  
  
"MY LABORATORY!" he shrieked. He shoved his fist into the control panel, making a sizeable dent. A few sparks sizzled out of it, "SCRATCH!!! GROUNDER!!! GET IN HERE!!!" he screeched at the top of his lungs.  
  
He waited for a moment, only a deafening silence answering him.  
  
"COCONUTS!!! ELECTRA!!!" he called and waited for a reply. Again, no answer came to him.  
  
He stepped out into the hallway and screamed, "WHOEVER IS HERE... COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!" his voice echoed in the empty halls of the fortress, causing some paintings in the front hall to fall down. More eerie silence followed.  
  
He stared blankly for a moment, almost not believing what he was not seeing. He angrily kicked over a table in the hall, "ARRRGH! Now I don't even have anyone to yell at!!! Thanks to that stupid HUMAN!" He stomped around and kicked over another table as well.  
  
His foot swelled and throbbed with pain, "OUCH! OH, I HATE EVERYTHING!" he growled, hobbling slowly back to his lab, "BUT ESPECIALLY THAT HEDGEHOG!!!" He slammed the lab doors behind him.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
=================================================================================================  
Author's Final Notes!  
---------------------  
  
Yep, this is the end! Did you enjoy it as much as I did writing it? I hope so! :)  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: Go to all my fellow writers who reviewed the story: Anthony, Arion, Rannchan, Sakura, Blue, BUTT JOKE INC, Stephen, Kronos, Vincent, and also Ryan Perreault! (Who is writing his own 'Author's Nightmare' story - Sonic Underground style - so check it out!) Thanks again everyone! You guys are great! This epilogue is written especially for you! :D  
  
By the way - Yes, I do plan on writing some more AoStH episodes. :) Before I begin, I was curious to find out if you guys would rather read episodes in story format or script format? I can write either, so anyways...  
  
...I want to give a HUGE THANK-YOU TO: (thought I forgot, didn't you? ;D)  
  
**************  
*TONI THE MINK*  
**************  
  
You're a great writer, Toni, and I appreciate all of your advice and encouragement!   
  
And remember guys - AoStH rocks!  
  
- Joanie (aka Falconess) /^  
-------------------------------------  
http://www.angelfire.com/my/sonicland  
================================================================================================= 


End file.
